


Some Velvet Morning

by KarlaFrazetty



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Bottom Hannibal, Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham - Freeform, Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Post-Final, happy end, romantic, will graham/hannibal lecter - Freeform, ганнигрем, постфинал, романтика, уибал
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-07-12 15:46:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7112260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaFrazetty/pseuds/KarlaFrazetty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постфинал, попытка максимально достоверно и без ООС разобрать возможное развитие событий после падения в океан. </p><p>На фикбуке - https://ficbook.net/readfic/4227143</p><p>Арт-обложка к фанфику -<br/>http://karlafrazetty.deviantart.com/art/Some-Velvet-Morning-673849611?ga_submit_new=10%3A1491747100&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Холод раз за разом окатывал нижнюю часть ног. Уилл с трудом разомкнул слипшиеся ресницы и ничего не увидел. Двумя минутами спустя, пространство, будто бы заполненное водой из илистого озера, начало проясняться и в черном Ничто одна за другой стали проступать далекие звезды, образовывая собой величественный и сияющий Млечный путь.  
Уилл попытался сесть и тотчас ощутил каждый дюйм своего тела, будто придавленного к земле возросшей силой гравитации. Боль вспыхнула во всех ушибленных местах и особенно резко под правым плечом, заставив рухнуть обратно на каменистую поверхность. Он выжил. Снова. Мысль об этом откликнулась желанием рассмеяться, однако вместо этого Уилл откашлялся и сразу же подавил рефлекторное желание схватится за жгущуюся рану на щеке. Кажется, в его коллекцию добавится еще пара шрамов.  
Волны с хлестом разбивались о скалы. Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как они с Ганнибалом сорвались с утеса в пучину Атлантики? Рубашка все еще была влажной и неприятно липла к холодной коже. Уилл повернул голову и увидел, что луна уже перекатилась на другую сторону небосклона, с того момента, как он видел ее в последний раз. Где Ганнибал?  
Сотрясаясь от боли и изнеможения, Уилл заставил себя сесть. Он оглянулся вокруг, но никого не увидел: лишь пенился океан у подножья скал. Ганнибал не мог утонуть: Уилл был уверен, что раз он выжил, то и доктор тоже — иначе быть не могло. Мысль о том, чтобы позволить решить самой судьбе, есть ли у них шанс на новую жизнь или нет, пришла в голову Уиллу, когда Ганнибал заговорил о разрушающемся утесе. Придумывая план с имитированием побега, Уилл как бы подбросил игральные кости, зная какие комбинации могут выпасть, но не имея возможности повлиять на волю случая. Ему просто нужно было дать еще один шанс Ганнибалу, чтобы разобраться в самом себе. Точно так же, решив отправится в Европу на моторной лодке, Уилл не мог ответить, что будет делать, когда вновь встретит своего бывшего психотерапевта: потому что ни одного из них, ни их отношения друг с другом никогда нельзя было исчерпывающе проанализировать.  
И вот все решилось само собой: он жив, значит и Ганнибал тоже — их просто разбросало в разные стороны. Если прошло всего несколько часов, доктор не мог быть далеко. Скорее всего, он уже очнулся и принялся искать его где-нибудь на берегу. Уилла же выбросило(или он сам приплыл и потерял сознание?) на выступающий из воды островок скалы, рядом с тем местом, куда они упали. Нужно было перебраться на берег, однако ему чрезвычайно не хотелось вновь окунаться в холодную воду.  
Как скоро ФБР сможет найти это место? Пока они ехали к океану, Ганнибал выдернул gps-навигатор из полицейской машины, чтобы никто не помешал им наедине разобраться с Драконом. За все время поездки он ни разу не спросил Уилла о том, что тот собирается делать. Они разговаривали на отвлеченные темы, обсудили патологию Френсиса, но по большей части молчали. Время от времени на губах доктора мелькала едва заметная улыбка, и Уилл знал, что Ганнибал просто с любопытством ждет, предоставив ему ведущую роль в этом шоу. Ганнибал совсем не боялся смерти, а скорее бросал ей вызов, в очередной раз испытывая Уилла. И тот решил внять совету доктора и расслабиться, ощутив, что чертовски устал уже от всех этих игр и сопротивления своему названному другу.  
Уилл поднес руку к лицу и, стянув кольцо с пальца, зашвырнул его в океан. Оно описало в воздухе дугу, прежде чем высокая волна заглотила его, как собака, прыгнувшая за костью. Уилл Грэм умер, да здравствует Уилл Грэм. Все три года он цеплялся за Молли, как за мост, связывающий его с нормальной жизнью. С ней было комфортно, легко и спокойно. Возможно, так же удобно могло бы быть когда-то и с Аланой. Но теперь мост окончательно сожжен, и он больше не мог прятаться от самого себя. Ганнибал вытянул наружу то, чего он боялся и что подавлял всю свою жизнь. И вот Уилл сдался, трансформация завершилась. Признаться, совместное убийство с Ганнибалом было лучшим, что он когда-либо испытывал в своей жизни — Уилл еще никогда не чувствовал себя настолько живым. До Ганнибала, до того, как Уилл прозрел, зацепившись за тень его истинной натуры, он никогда не думал, что сможет достигнуть с кем-то столь глубокого синтеза. Это ощущение близости вызывало патологическую одержимость, нарциссическую потребность смотреть друг другу в глаза и видеть отражение себя.  
Придерживаясь за выступы на камне, Уилл осторожно погрузился в ледяную воду. Волны сносили его к скалам, но Уилл, собрав все последние силы, плыл и плыл вдоль них, ощущая, как соль щиплет раны и подавляя желание их расчесать. Уилл обогнул уже три скалистых выступа, но каменная стена так и не заканчивалась — ни единого места, где можно было бы подняться наверх. В какой-то момент он почувствовал, что ему нужно передохнуть и позволил океану прижать себя к утесу, чтобы зацепиться за него и перевести дух. Он понимал, что долго так не протянет. Берега нигде нет, и Уилл впервые допустил мысль, что Ганнибал мог не перенести падения. Он вспомнил последние ощущения перед тем, как очнулся на камне: пронзительный и вязкий запах крови, эйфорию, охватившую их обоих, и печаль, толкнувшую Уилла на отчаянный поступок, а затем падение, затянувшееся в вечность, и Лектера, которому было уже все равно. И вдруг ему невыносимо захотелось умереть. Отчаяние подступило к горлу, оглушило, сдавило тисками. Уилл впился пальцами в камень, стремясь побороть нарастающий звенящий шум в голове. Реальность сдвинулась со своей оси, накренилась, и краем глаза он заметил черный силуэт на вершине скалы: луна очерчивала стройные ветвистые рога. Уилл моргнул, и олень исчез. В этот же момент шум схлынул, и мысли прояснились, будто он наконец всплыл из давящих глубин и вобрал в легкие столь необходимый воздух. Уилл разжал пальцы и двинулся дальше.  
Когда он отплыл на расстояние, достаточное для того, чтобы вновь охватить взглядом всю цепочку скалистого берега, то увидел вдали нечто белеющее в лунном свете. Недолго думая, Уилл закричал и замахал руками, стремясь привлечь внимание, и, кажется, ему это удалось, так как светлое пятно стало приближаться, и вскоре он услышал рев мотора.  
—Залезай внутрь.  
Уилл поражено перевел взгляд от лица Чио к протянутой руке. Она явно была не рада его видеть. Уилл принял помощь и забрался в покачнувшуюся лодку. На борту был кто-то еще, Он напряг зрение, чтобы разглядеть.  
—Ганнибал? — не веря своим глазам, тихо произнес он, чувствуя, будто чьи-то холодные руки обхватывают со спины и удерживают на месте. Доктор полулежал, положив голову на бортик, глаза закрыты. Сверху на него был наброшен длинный светлый плащ, полностью скрывающий фигуру, — Он жив? — с трудом выдавил Уилл.  
—Спит. Я обработала раны. Ему повезло, что пуля прошла насквозь. Жизненно-важные органы не задеты, но будет лучше, если мы скорее выберемся на сушу. Он сильно истощен, — говоря это, девушка была обращена к Ганнибалу, затем она осмотрела нового пассажира и отвернулась, пытаясь нащупать что-то в лежащих позади нее шуршащих пакетах, — Держи.  
Уилл принял из ее рук футляр и, открыв его, понял, что это аптечка.  
—Помочь? — спросила она незаинтересованно, будто из вежливости.  
—Нет, спасибо, я сам.  
На самом деле помощь бы явно пригодилась, но Уилл не хотел просить об этом Чио. Он пересел ближе к Ганнибалу и стянул с себя противно липнущую к телу рубашку. На ветру было ничем не лучше, чем в холодной воде и Уилл невольно поежился. Чио, заметив его движения, бросила ему сухое полотенце.  
—Ты была здесь. — констатировал Уилл, вытерев голову и завернувшись в широкую полоску махровой ткани.  
Чио уже снова завела мотор и, сидя за рулем, не отрываясь, смотрела вперед. Лодка стремительно понеслась вдоль берега. Некоторое время девушка молчала, обдумывая что-то про себя, затем все же начала свой рассказ. Выяснилось, что прежде чем сдаться полиции, Ганнибал предложил ей поселиться в своем доме у океана (вдали от суетного мира, совсем как поместье Лектеров в Литве). Возможно, решив привезти Уилла сюда, доктор имел представление о возможном развитии событий, однако с самой Чио ни о чем заранее он не договаривался. Девушка же на протяжении всего заключения следила за новостями, и поэтому, когда объявили о побеге Ганнибала, была готова к тому, что тот может приехать сюда. Пока Уилл отсыпался после поездки, Ганнибал дал понять, что знает о ее присутствии и попросил ни в коем случае не в вмешиваться в то, что может произойти. Чио первой обнаружила появление Дракона в лесной чаще и подала сигнал Ганнибалу, но тот велел лишь продолжать наблюдать.   
—Он испытывал меня. Ты в любой момент могла застрелить Фрэнсиса.  
—Да. Я наблюдала за вами через прицел и видела, как Дракон выстрелил в него. Однако я поняла, что убивать его просто так он не собирается, поэтому стала ждать. Признаться, я желала пристрелить вас обоих, тебя и Френсиса, и покончить наконец со всем этим, но вы опередили меня, сцепившись друг с другом. А потом присоединился Ганнибал, и вы его убили. Я собрала винтовку и собиралась выйти из своего укрытия, как ты утянул его с собой вниз со скалы.  
—Я не смог сделать выбор.  
Чио промолчала. Уилл не мог видеть ее лица и смотрел, как развиваются по ветру выбившиеся из прически тонкие пряди волос: он примерно представлял себе ее мнение на этот счет. Уилл хотел уже сам озвучить еще несколько интересующих его вопросов, чтобы собрать в голове всю картину произошедшего, как девушка, будто бы мысленно услышав его, вновь заговорила:  
—Я спустилась к тому месту, где была пришвартована лодка — Ганнибал уже был там. Он спас тебя, вытащив из воды, и хотел вернуться за тобой уже на ней. Но, сказав мне это, он сразу же потерял сознание, и мне пришлось затащить его в лодку, а затем вернуться в дом за всем необходимым. Он заставил меня пообещать, что я заберу тебя, но, прибыв на то место, где, судя по его словам, он тебя оставил, я никого не нашла. Поэтому пришлось потратить некоторое время на поиски.  
Уилл кивнул, затем сообразив, что девушка не могла спиной увидеть этого жеста, не стал ничего говорить. Похоже, словесный лимит немногословной Чио на сегодня был исчерпан. Уилл, особо не церемонясь, принялся обрабатывать свои раны. Он снова попытался вспомнить, что было после падения, однако все это представляло собой мутный водоворот отрывистых ощущений. Уилл подумал о том, сколько раз он хотел или даже пытался убить Ганнибала, сколько раз сам доктор, вероятно, находился в раздумье о том же и один раз был полон решимости. В тот вечер, когда явился Великий Красный Дракон, они оба пребывали на грани. Эмпат не мог забыть взгляд Ганнибала, когда того подстрелил Френсис: это было спусковым крючком, когда он осознал, что не может позволить Дракону убить человека, перевернувшего всю его жизнь. Нет, он и до этого не был уверен, что хочет его смерти, однако вид беспомощного Ганнибала определенно доставил ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. Уилл не мог кому-либо другому позволить убить его. И вот, несмотря на то, что он вновь попытался лишить его жизни, на этот раз вместе с собой, Ганнибал спасает его, и Уиллу теперь больше ничего не остается, кроме как принять свою судьбу.   
—Я захватила с собой сухие вещи. Посмотри справа от Ганнибала.  
Уилл уже успел забыть, что помимо них с доктором рядом находится кто-то еще. Он перегнулся через Ганнибала, задев собой его руку под плащом. У доктора растрепалась на ветру челка, и Уилл утвердился в мысли, что таким настоящим, как и тогда, будучи подстреленным Френсисом и действительно не знающим, хочет ли Уилл его смерти, Ганнибал ему чертовски нравился. Нравился настолько, что он не удержался и приложил ладонь к его лицу, точно так же, как и когда-то сам Ганнибал прикоснулся к Уиллу в конюшне, любуясь своим творением. Теперь они были на равных.  
Уилл резко вернулся на свое место и попытался рассмотреть вещи в своих руках. Наклонившись, он уловил повыветрившийся, но все же различимый аромат древесного парфюма: одежда принадлежала Ганнибалу. Отставив в сторону сушиться свою мокрую обувь, Уилл натянул на себя мягко льнущий к телу кашемировый пуловер и сменил пропитанные водой брюки на сухие. Пейзаж вокруг так и не менялся, и Уилл, подумав, что в этот раз на Чио можно положиться, в скором времени провалился в сон.

***

Вязкая, холодная чернота смыкалась со всех сторон, пульсировала, словно была разверзнувшимся в бесконечность живым организмом. Уилл чувствовал, как она хочет поглотить его, проникая в легкие, сделать частью себя. Обхватив мягко, но цепко, она влекла его за собой под аккомпанемент оглушающе стучащей в висках крови. Уилл подумал, что, возможно, нечто подобное ощущают дети, находясь во чреве матери, и преисполнился умиротворением от этой мысли. Но затем гравитация резко пала и небо с землей поменялись местами. Уилл почувствовал, что взлетает, окрыленный предчувствием чего-то прекрасного. Он делает свой первый вдох в этом Новом мире и на мгновение видит перед собой чей-то силуэт, подсвеченный нимбом полной луны. Кто-то несильно трясет за плечо и образ трансформируется в склонившуюся над ним Чио:  
—Мы прибыли, нужно идти.   
Уилл обнаружил, что во время сна привалился к плечу Ганнибала и представил, насколько трагикомично это могло выглядеть со стороны, после всего того, что им пришлось пережить вместе за последнее время. Он выпрямился, аккуратно размял шею и огляделся. Утренний сумеречный свет окрашивал в светло-синий белые тела лодок и небольших яхт, безмолвно застывших на средних размеров пристани. Он не приметил ни единой живой души среди леса мачт, однако вдали на отшибе находилось нечто похожее на сторожку охранника, не подававшую никаких признаков жизни.   
Чио убрала с Ганнибала свой плащ и, накинув его на себя, принялась поднимать доктора на ноги. Уилл обулся и подскочил с другой стороны, перекинув руку доктора через свое здоровое плечо, а второй обхватив со спины. На Ганнибале не было джемпера, белые бинты плотно обхватывали торс на месте ранения.   
—Куда мы идем? — поинтересовался Уилл. Ему пришлось на несколько секунд принять всю тяжесть Ганнибала на себя, пока Чио нагнулась за своими вещами.  
—Недалеко припаркована моя машина. Мы должны приехать в город: там есть квартира, в которой можно остановиться на время.   
Уилл ощутил, как Ганнибал стал приходить в себя. Доктор приоткрыл веки и они с Уиллом встретились взглядами. Эмпат замер, как олень перед светом фар: глядя в чужие глаза, он не смог распознать, где заканчивается он и начинается Ганнибал. Никто не проронил ни слова. Уилл поспешно отвел взгляд — ему стало страшно. Страшно потому, что он ощущал свое перерождение и не знал, чего ожидать и как вести себя теперь: все было слишком ново, слишком нереально и одновременно это было сродни пробуждению. Еще недавно он был с Молли, погрузившись в рутину безмятежных однообразных дней, а теперь вся жизнь перевернулась, и близость того, к чему он всегда бессознательно стремился, выбивала из колеи.   
Уилл с Чио помогли Ганнибалу одеть обувь и свитер, также прихваченный предусмотрительной девушкой. Держась втроем, они поочередно ступили на деревянный настил пристани и постарались как можно быстрее и тише преодолеть расстояние до берега. К счастью, никого по пути им не встретилось, поэтому получилось незамеченными пробраться на парковочную зону. По дороге бывший профайлер не нашел глазами ни одной видеокамеры и подумал, что город, куда они направляются, вероятно, настолько мал, что преступности там и в помине не водится. Забираясь с Ганнибалом на заднее сидение джипа, Уилл примерял к себе понятие «беглый преступник». Хотя, скорее всего, их сочтут мертвыми, так как все на месте преступления свидетельствует о том, что, после всех ранений, выжить, упав с такой высоты, представляется крайне маловероятным. И даже если бы фортуна проявила благосклонность, без посторонней помощи выбраться наверх невозможно — бывший профайлер сам в этом убедился.   
Окунувшись в размышления о недавнем происшествии, Уилл неожиданно поймал взгляд Чио, наблюдавшую за мужчинами в зеркало заднего вида. Он не знал всего, что произошло между ней и Ганнибалом в юности, но понимал, почему она им помогает. Единицы людей, сумевшие заинтересовать Ганнибала, становились жертвами его изощренных игр, в результате которых доктор добивался безоговорочной преданности — они трепетали перед ним, разрываясь между восхищением и загнанной ненавистью. Уилл вспомнил свои терзания, зародившиеся после того, как его выпустили из тюрьмы. Той ночью на кухне Ганнибал не выиграл и не проиграл, потому что Уилл не смог предать его до конца. И вот, после всего произошедшего за годы, они вновь вернулись к тому моменту, когда Ганнибал предложил оставить все и сбежать вместе. Их падение стало заключительным этапом прощения, открывшим путь в новую жизнь.   
—Спасибо, что сдержала свое слово, Чио. — внезапно раздался хриплый голос Ганнибала.   
Девушка кивнула, выворачивая руль, чтобы выехать на трассу вдоль линии океана. Уилл опустил стекло автомобильного окна и в салон тотчас ворвался, путаясь в волосах, свежий атлантический бриз. Где-то меж ключиц защекотало волнение.


	2. Chapter 2

***

Городок и впрямь оказался маленьким — всего несколько основных улиц приятной свободной планировки, дома не выше четырех этажей. В центре выделялось здание с налетом помпезности, украшенное классическим греческим портиком — типичная ратуша небольших городов. Людей почти не встречалось, однако по кромке дорог стояло много автомобилей.  
Джип Чио свернул с главной улицы и вскоре, миновав цепочки супермаркетов, парикмахерских и маленьких кафе, остановился возле трехэтажного дома с незамысловатым фасадом, но симпатичными аккуратно стриженными кустиками по бокам от лестницы единственного подъезда. Девушка заглушила мотор, вылезла из машины, чтобы осмотреться по сторонам, и открыла дверь со стороны Ганнибала. Мужчины выбрались наружу, придерживая друг друга(совсем как во Флоренции), и последовали за Чио, которая несла забранные из багажника сумки. Топтавшиеся на ступеньках голуби при их приближении лениво перелетели на узкую полоску газона.  
Квартира казалась очень просторной за счет того, что мебели в ней было мало: почти все только самое необходимое. Ни занавесок, ни жалюзи — пространство свободно заливал рассеянный свет сквозь затянутое облаками небо. Местами от потолка до пола были оторваны обои, в одной из комнат какая-либо отделка стен отсутствовала вовсе, а на полу, занимая много места, лежали одна на другой две оконные рамы с облезшей краской, рядом с ними одиноко стоял раскладной стул. В другой комнате находились лишь кровать на одного человека и деревянный табурет. В центральной, соединенной с кухней, размещалось что-то похожее на кушетку; перед ней стоял невысокий столик, на котором лежали ноутбук и блокнот с зажатой меж страниц ручкой. Судя по банкам краски, стоящим вдоль стены у входа, и запаху свежей древесины, исходящему от паркета в комнате с кроватью, здесь затевался ремонт.  
Бросив сумки рядом с журнальным столиком, Чио скрылась за дверью, куда Уилл еще не успел заглянуть. Ганнибал присел на кушетку и с непроницаемым выражением осматривался вокруг. Уилл остался отстраненно стоять в центре комнаты, скрестив руки на груди:  
—И что мы будем делать дальше? — театрально поднял брови, всем видом демонстрируя скептический настрой.  
—Подойди сюда. — Ганнибал похлопал ладонью рядом с собой.  
Уилл на несколько мгновений застыл, затем все же расцепил руки и сел рядом с доктором. Он выжидающе уставился на него, будто бы уже знал все ответы, которые тот может дать, но, на самом деле, ощущая рассеянность от этого слишком правдивого города, квартиры, замершей в процессе преображения, от всего происходящего с ним на данный момент. Ганнибал осторожно поддел двумя пальцами подбородок друга и повернул в сторону его голову:  
—Нужно быстрее зашить.  
Доктор не убрал руку, когда Уилл вернул голову в прежнее положение.  
—Ты сделаешь? — вопрос риторический. Уилл нарочито произнес его громко, немного сбитый с толку внезапной близостью, но не желающий этого показывать.  
Ганнибал, распознав это, улыбнулся так обезоруживающе искренне, что губы эмпата волей-неволей растянулись в ответной улыбке, и Уилл впервые ощутил прилив уверенности, словно тонкий весенний ручей, прорезавший снежно-белый лист его будущего. Ганнибал опустил руку, легко прикоснувшись к ткани на предплечье своего друга. Уилл понял, о чем он думает, глядя, как заискрились морщинки в уголках его глаз.  
—Покажи мне своё плечо.  
Уилл снял пуловер сначала с одной руки, затем осторожней стащил со второй, демонстрируя криво перевязанный бинт. В этот момент в комнате появилась Чио, по её лицу пробежала тень какой-то мысли, но тут же исчезла. Она распахнула окно, чтобы проветрить застоявшийся в помещении воздух, затем встала через столик от сидящих мужчин:  
—Мне придётся на время оставить вас и сходить за всем необходимым. Интернет подключен, можете воспользоваться компьютером — пароля нет. В угловом шкафчике стоит виски, можно использовать его как антисептик. — Она задержалась взглядом на Ганнибале и тот, написав что-то на вырванном из блокнота клочке бумаги, протянул его ей. Уилл не сдержал смешка. Чио покосилась на него, оторвав глаза от перечня, затем кивнула доктору и ушла, оставив на столике вторую связку ключей.  
—Даже сейчас есть желание приготовить что-нибудь особенное? — Уилл поднялся и прошёл к шкафчику, о котором упомянула девушка.  
—Сомневаюсь, что в местных магазинах будут ингредиенты для чего-то особенного. Но я знаю неплохие рецепты, достаточно простые, которые подошли бы в нашем случае.  
Доктор, нисколько не таясь, откровенно разглядывал его. Даже развернувшись к нему спиной, чтобы достать с полки виски, Уилл ощущал себя будто под светом прожекторов. Когда Ганнибал оказался на свободе, стеклянная стена метафорически все еще оставалась между ними; после убийства же она пала, и теперь их больше ничто не разделяло. Уилл пригубил виски прямо из бутылки, морщась, заставил себя подержать жидкость во рту, тем самым обеззараживая ранение.  
—Наподобие того отвара петрушки? — из-за жжения в щеке речь давалась с трудом.  
—Чтобы восстановительный процесс протекал быстрее, необходимо правильно питаться. В петрушке много аскорбиновой кислоты, которая, как известно, является мощным антиоксидантом. Ты прав, я указал ее в списке.  
—Ненавижу петрушку.  
Ганнибал мягко засмеялся.  
—Я не буду готовить. Этим займётся Чио — она тоже неплохо владеет этим искусством. В частности, происхождение даёт о себе знать в её мастерстве приготовления блюд японской кухни. — Ганнибал еще смотрел на него некоторое время, затем произнес уже без тени улыбки: — Гастрономические изыски сейчас интересуют меня в последнюю очередь. Я написал Чио список лекарств и обязательных для выздоровления продуктов. У тебя жар, Уилл.  
Уилл вспомнил, что Ганнибал пострадал сильнее его. Хотя посторонний, услышав их разговор, подумал бы наоборот. Вероятно, у него действительно жар.  
—Тебе налить воды? Или, может, виски?  
—Лучше воды, — затем, подумав, глядя, как Уилл достаёт из шкафчика стакан и наполняет его водой из встроенного в раковину фильтра, добавил: — бутылку тоже прихвати.  
Уилл послушно захватил её с собой, передал Ганнибалу воду, потом вернулся за вторым стаканом для себя и сел обратно на кушетку. Он плеснул себе жидкости на два пальца, но пить не спешил, покручивая стакан в руке. Теперь он был готов к тому, чтобы обсудить произошедшее.  
—Как ты отнесся к тому, что я сделал?  
Доктор не стал сразу отвечать. Он выпил воду, затем налил себе виски, понюхал его, оценивая, сделал глоток. Эмпат не чувствовал от него ни злости, ни обиды, однако, зная Ганнибала, лучше во всем убедиться с его собственных слов. Нет, не по причине того, что Уилл боялся отмщения, а потому, что ему хотелось разобраться в том, что происходит.  
—Еще несколько лет назад я бы не смог позволить тебе остаться безнаказанным, —доктор развернулся к своему собеседнику, и тот, заметив это движение, оторвался от созерцания стены напротив, — я бы расценил это как еще одно предательство и, скорее, всего довел до конца то, что начал во Флоренции. Однако теперь я вижу твой поступок иначе и, пожалуй, восхищаюсь твоей верностью своим принципам. Ты остался собой: признал то, кем мы являемся, но принял решение за обоих, подвергнув нас смерти. Мы выжили, поэтому это я должен теперь задать тебе вопрос — Уилл, что ты собираешься делать дальше?  
Уилл молчал, пытаясь прислушаться к себе и понять, сможет ли жить с Ганнибалом. Он тысячу раз представлял себе, что было бы, будь они вместе на одной стороне, но сейчас совершенно не знал, чем все может обернуться. Ведь рано или поздно Ганнибал захочет крови, и маловероятно, что его жертва будет маньяком наподобие Долархайда. Однако после падения он не видел себя без Ганнибала, поэтому ответил то, в чем точно был уверен:  
—Я хочу быть с тобой.  
—Уилл, то что мы совершили совместное убийство не значит, что нет пути назад. Мы ещё можем придумать историю.  
И тут Уилл осознал, что и Ганнибал пересмотрел свои взгляды, приняв то, что его друг никогда не сможет уподобиться ему до конца. Теперь Ганнибал открыто предоставляет ему выбор, а не навязывает манипуляциями свой образ мысли. В его глазах эмпат прочел смирение, готовность принять любой ответ, а также отчаянную надежду на то, что он искренен в своем желании. В голове всплыли слова Беделии, и Уилл, лихорадочно дернувшись, поспешил отпить из своего стакана. Боль более-менее отрезвляла.  
—Хватит. — Ганнибал забрал из его пальцев виски. — Позволь мне зашить.  
Уилл нашел в стоящих рядом пакетах ту самую аптечку, которую ему давала Чио, и доктор, придвинувшись ближе, принялся аккуратно орудовать иглой с нитью. Это было больно, но терпимо. Однако эта боль больше не могла отвлечь от чего-то нарастающего внутри. Его мутило, как если бы он выпил слишком много алкоголя, но такой эффект не мог проявиться настолько быстро и всего после нескольких глотков.  
—Выглядишь плохо. Надеюсь, Чио быстро найдет нужные антибиотики. — Ганнибал смотрел на него с неподдельным беспокойством. Уилл хотел ответить ему, что тот выглядит не лучше, но говорить, когда тебе зашивают щеку — идея не из лучших. Поэтому он просто разглядывал вблизи его лицо, вспоминая объятия на обрыве, кровь на щеках, подбородке, губах. Такой открытый, как никогда и ни для кого, кроме своего единственного друга, ради которого лишил себя трех лет свободы.  
—Я буду с тобой, —произнес Уилл спустя какое-то время, когда доктор закончил с щекой и собрался перейти к плечу, — но лишь с одним условием: ты никого не убьешь без моего согласия.  
Ганнибал долго смотрел на него, замерев с иглой в руке. По его лицу было невозможно что-либо прочесть. Уилл ждал: если Ганнибал согласится на это условие, то он действительно изменился, и, возможно, они смогут разделить свое будущее.  
—Ты идешь на это потому, что хочешь остановить меня, если не убив, то взяв под контроль, — медленно проговорил он, — или ты действительно этого хочешь?  
—И то, и другое.  
Доктор, опустив иглу, обдумывал его слова.  
—Компромисс — фундамент всех благополучных отношений. Я соглашусь, но и у меня есть одно условие.  
—Какое?  
—Ты будешь участвовать в этом со мной.  
—Это все?  
—Да.  
Уилл приблизился и крепко обхватил Ганнибала ладонью у основания челюсти, уперевшись большим пальцем в линию скулы. Все это напоминало приручение льва, с которым в дальнейшем всегда есть риск того, что он передумает подчиняться, предпочтя последовать своей дикой природе. Но свое слово, как известно, доктор всегда держал.  
—Хорошо, я согласен. Но я хочу, чтобы ты пообещал мне.  
—Я обещаю, что никого не убью без твоего позволения. — шелестящим шепотом отозвался доктор.  
Глаза застилала какая-то мутная пелена, отчего все, кроме Ганнибала, немного расплывалось. Не до конца веря в услышанное, эмпат еще некоторое время вглядывался в его лицо, силясь найти что-то, говорящее о том, что тот думает каким-то образом обойти данное обещание. Однако Ганнибал был абсолютно искренен, и Уилл, осознавая всю широту значения произнесённых слов, испытал то пьянящее ощущение всемогущества, которое испытывал, забирая человеческую жизнь. Ему хотелось попросить доктора повторить это еще раз, но он забыл, как строятся фразы. Ганнибал в этот момент выглядел таким по-человечески живым, таким настоящим, лишенный шелухи роскоши, с синяками и ссадинами, но со взглядом жреца в момент приношения жертвы, обуянный благоговением и открытый всем сердцем перед тем, что значит для него больше всего. И эмпат, ощутив себя точно во сне, где воздух становится жидкой субстанцией, замедляя движения, схватился второй рукой за доктора, как утопающий хватается за борт лодки; его взгляд на мгновение метнулся ниже, заставив ресницы Ганнибала дрогнуть в понимании, и, влекомый какой-то неведомой ранее силой, почти бессознательно, Уилл потянулся к нему, прижимаясь к его губам своими; и потерял сознание, провалившись в бархатную тьму.

 

***

Пребывание в холодных водах океана не прошло бесследно, поэтому первые дни оба преимущественно отсыпались каждый в своей комнате(Ганнибалу, как наиболее пострадавшему, выделили ту самую единственную кровать, Уилл спал на матрасе, положенном прямо на пол, а Чио заняла кушетку). Когда сон занимает большую часть времени, часто, но ненадолго разрываясь реальностью, все становится подобно единому нескончаемому сновидению. Недавние события превратились в воспоминание о сюрреалистическом сне, однако возможность видеть друг друга каждый день подтверждала зыбкую действительность.  
Так однажды, проснувшись среди ночи с пересохшими губами, Уилл нашел в себе силы откинуть одеяло и пойти на кухню за стаканом воды. Ему вновь снилась Атлантика, черная, как нефть, как кровь в лунном свете.  
Лицо Чио, выбеленное призрачным светом из-за крышки ноутбука, обратилось к появившемуся в проеме двери Уиллу. Она сидела в темноте, полностью одетая и с собранными в тугой узел волосами.  
—Куда-то собираешься? — поинтересовался Уилл, проходя мимо нее.  
Девушка вернулась к своему занятию, почти бесшумно что-то набирая на клавиатуре. Похоже, она все так же испытывала к нему какую-то неприязнь, вызванную недоверием со времен событий в Европе. Они больше ни разу не разговаривали с тех пор, как выбрались на сушу, но при этом Чио внимательно следила за его физическим состоянием, ровно так же, как и за здоровьем Ганнибала: готовила еду, приносила в определенное время горсть таблеток в крохотной чашечке, помогала со сменой перевязок и т. п. Без Чио они определенно не справились бы, не смотря на широкий опыт обоих выбираться из самых нестандартных ситуаций.  
—Ганнибал попросил меня заняться вашими документами.  
—Документами?  
—Новыми паспортами и всем остальным. Это делается непросто и займет некоторое время. Мне придется покинуть вас на несколько дней, чтобы встретиться с нужными людьми и все устроить.  
Уилл оперся о столешницу и прижал к щеке холодное стекло опустевшего стакана. Температура стала значительно ниже, чем в первые пару дней, но все еще имелась.  
—Я же могу оставить тебя с Ганнибалом на пару дней? — спросила с сомнением девушка.  
—Боишься, что я надумаю задушить своего накаму?  
—Я не понимаю, какие отношения вас сейчас связывают.  
—Я и сам не до конца понимаю, —Уилл сполоснул стакан в раковине и вернул его в шкафчик, — Но можешь быть уверена, убивать его я больше не собираюсь. Он что-то говорил тебе о своих планах?  
—Почему бы тебе самого его не спросить?  
Уилл пожал плечами.  
—Пожалуй, мне все равно, куда отправляться.  
Ярко-белое пятно в форме надкусанного яблока погасло. Чио поднялась со своего места и, на ходу накидывая на себя пальто, подошла вплотную к Уиллу. Последний раз, когда она стояла так близко, он встретился лицом с рельсами.  
—Ты понял то, что я говорила о других способах воздействия? — девушка внимательно смотрела ему в глаза. Уиллу захотелось отодвинуться от нее подальше, но уходить было некуда.  
—Ты думаешь, я смогу его контролировать?  
—Ганнибал любит тебя. Это видно по тому, как он на тебя смотрит.  
Уилл усмехнулся, потерев ладонью челюсть, как если бы у него заболели зубы:  
—Ты уже не первая, кто мне это сообщает.  
—Я не знаю, о чем вы говорили на обрыве, но все случившееся, что я видела, было актом подлинной любви.  
В кармане Чио завибрировал телефон. Она достала его, мельком взглянула на экран, затем вновь посмотрела на Уилла, и, процедив на прощание «позаботься о нем», ушла, мягко прикрыв за собой входную дверь. Развернувшись к окну, Уилл видел, как она спускалась по лестнице. Джип дважды приветливо мигнул фарами, прежде чем впустил ее тонкую фигуру внутрь.  
Когда автомобиль уехал, Уилл почувствовал, как пространство резко сузилось до него и Ганнибала, спавшего в соседней комнате, а воздух ватой заполнила тишина. Мужчина посмотрел на электронные часы, встроенные в дверь холодильника — «5:53». Можно было бы пойти и лечь спать дальше, но после отъезда Чио ему сильно захотелось оказаться рядом с человеком, с которым они теперь делили эти квадратные метры выпавшего из реальности мира.  
Мужчина постоял с минуту над безмятежным доктором, затем опустился на пол подле кровати. Когда он проснулся в гостевой спальне на вилле Лектера, в воздухе таяли отзвуки доносящейся сквозь стены мелодии. Пока Уилл шёл по коридору, текучесть резко сменилась атакой: элегантное гарцевание тяжелых нот переплеталось с падением хрустального града, и эмпат замер на пороге, ощущая, как его скручивает торнадо сжимающейся полифонии звуков. Ганнибал сидел за роялем, уже переодетый в свои собственные вещи, и музыка отскакивала от его порхающих пальцев, то обрушиваясь ливнем, то замедляясь и переливалась, как свет в глубинах океана. Позже доктор поведал, что сочинил эту композицию, размышляя об их дружбе в просторных залах дворца памяти. Уилл закрыл глаза и воспроизвёл в уме ее мотив. Слова Беделии лишь оформили в телесное обличие то, что происходило между ними, обозначили понятием, принятым среди людей. Музыка же, как самое абстрактное из всех искусств, передавала чувства в их первозданном, разверзнувшимся по Вселенной, виде. Не поддаваясь заключению в слова, она вмиг проникала в душу и вела через чистый поток эмоций — не обязательно являться эмпатом, чтобы понять все то, что хотел сказать ею автор.  
Откинув голову на мягкое одеяло позади, Уилл вспомнил письмо, присланное Ганнибалом до начала всей этой истории с Красным Драконом. Доктор не прав, у него больше нет выбора — свой выбор он сделал еще тогда. И вернуться назад он больше не мог. И не хотел. Их совместная смерть была лучшим решением той дилеммы двух мировоззрений, что поставил Ганнибал своим появлением в жизни профайлера. «Невозможно жить с ним, невозможно жить без него».  
—Уилл?  
Голос Ганнибала как голос внутри головы. Эмпат не вздрогнул от неожиданности, а лишь повернул голову, рассеянно встретившись с темными глазами доктора.  
—Чио уехала.  
—Я знаю.  
—Получается, ты уже решил, куда мы двинемся дальше?  
—Нет, я только хотел обеспечить нас свободой передвижения на тот случай, если ты поедешь со мной.  
—Я уже говорил, что поеду.  
—Ты больше не хочешь меня убить?  
Уилл развернулся к нему, положив локти на постель. Весь вид его выражал тысячелетнюю усталость.  
—Теперь это бессмысленно.  
Ганнибал дотронулся до его руки, и Уилл расслабил ее, позволив ему рассматривать его пальцы.  
—Ты выкинул кольцо. — доктор улыбался. Уилл был уверен, что тот приметил эту деталь еще в первый же день после того, как очнулся, но теперь больше не смог устоять перед тем, чтобы продемонстрировать свое довольство.  
—Да, ты добился своего.  
Уилл отнял свою кисть обратно, и с минуту оба молчали. Он думал о том, что жизнь с Ганнибалом должна быть полной противоположностью тому тихому довольству, что делила с ним Молли. Он пытался представить себе, каким был Ганнибал с Беделией, единственным человеком, побывавшем по ту сторону завесы. Чем они занимались все то время, что находились в Европе, о чем разговаривали, исполнял ли Ганнибал свой «супружеский» долг или ограничивался лишь моральными истязаниями?  
Доктор вздохнул, перевернувшись на спину и устремляя взгляд в потолок:  
—У тебя все еще остались сожаления?  
—Только о том, что я больше не могу хотеть тебя убить, — глаза Уилла были опущены, но он готов был поклясться, что губы Ганнибала улыбались в этот момент. И почему-то волна отстранения, вызванная замечанием доктора, сразу схлынула: — Как ты себя чувствуешь? Чио попросила меня присмотреть за тобой.  
—Я чувствую себя подобно обуянному вдохновением художнику, лишенному своих холстов и красок.  
—Я так полагаю, ты о том, что мы застряли здесь на какое-то время?  
—Все верно. Физически довольно скверно, но уже лучше, чем в первые дни. А как себя чувствуешь ты, Уилл? По всей видимости, у тебя все еще есть температура. Может, стоит вернуться обратно в постель?  
—Не хочу туда. Можно, я прилягу рядом с тобой?  
Ганнибал посторонился, будто это было обычным делом, и Уилл лег к нему боком. Кровать явно не предназначалась для двоих взрослых мужчин, но теснота и близость Ганнибала не приносили дискомфорта, а последнее скорее даже умиротворяло. Доктор внимательно смотрел своему другу в глаза, не произнося ни слова и больше не совершая попытки дотронуться. Уилл не видел в нем мужчину — Ганнибал был вне гендерных стереотипов, он вообще был вне всего того, что эмпат видел в других людях. И поэтому Уилл совершенно не знал, как вести себя с ним теперь и чего он хочет сам. Он ощущал лишь, как тают и растекаются границы его разума, принося чувство парения, словно во время медитации. Эмпат мог протянуть невидимые руки и коснуться ими самой живой сути Ганнибала, в ее вечном и настоящем. Ганнибал был так близок всем своим существом, что Уилл прикрыл веки, позволяя себе раствориться в его неповторимой ауре и осознавая, что никогда больше не вынесет сошествия с её орбиты.


	3. Chapter 3

***

Где-то на перекрестке пронесся мотоцикл, на мгновения оглушив всю улицу. Но затем вновь стало слышно шум колес на широкой дороге в конце квартала и глухие шаги редких прохожих. Скрип опускающихся жалюзи в магазине, расположившемся в доме напротив, сообщал о том, что стрелки на часах сейчас должны указывать шесть часов вечера. Ганнибал уже давно отложил ноутбук в сторону и просто стоял у распахнутого окна, прикрывши веки. В воздухе витал тот теплый, прозрачный и немного отдающий асфальтом запах, который присущ первой половине весны. Этот аромат каждый раз вселял надежду и трепет, будто вот-вот должно свершиться что-то прекрасное.  
Ганнибал возлагал много надежд на эту весну. Имея в распоряжении достаточно времени для того, чтобы прокрутить в голове разнообразные сценарии их будущего путешествия, он решил, что первым делом хотел бы отправиться с Уиллом туда, где днем солнце вытесняет все оттенки, контрастной резкостью обозначая плоскости улиц, а ночь пропитана мягким теплом, осязаемым в воздухе на кончиках пальцев. Уилл заявил, что вопрос выбора маршрута полностью предоставляет ему, и Ганнибал, преисполнившись энтузиазма, решил преподнести своему другу незабываемое путешествие, которое ознаменовало бы начало их новой жизни.  
Сегодня, после долговременных и тщательных поисков тел, их наконец-то официально объявили погибшими. Джек лично дал развернутое интервью, в котором раскрыл, что побег Ганнибала был спланирован ФБР для того, чтобы поймать Зубную Фею. Уилла Грэма решили возвести в ранг героя, пожертвовавшего своей жизнью для того, чтобы избавить мир от двух "моральных уродов". И тот факт, что для этого ему пришлось совершить убийство совместно с одним из этих чудовищ, не вызвал ожидаемых разногласий среди журналистов. Ганнибал был уверен, что во многом это заслуга Кроуфорда, испытывающего вину за все то, что он сделал с жизнью Уилла, однако сомневался, что сам Джек, будучи свидетелем сложных взаимоотношений обоих пропавших, полностью принял им же созданную версию событий. Единственным исключением стала Фредди Лаундс, написавшая эксцентричную статью о трагической и противоречивой любви мужей-убийц, которые, вероятно, инсценировали собственную гибель и сейчас отправились куда-нибудь на острова. Ганнибал усмехнулся: ни Джек, ни Фредди не поняли всего произошедшего, однако отчасти оба были правы.  
Ганнибал подумал, что стоило бы отметить такое событие: он был все ещё слаб, но раны уже зажили настолько, что он мог передвигаться по квартире при помощи трости, а следовательно и приготовить ужин. Чио как раз вернется часа через два; Уилл, как предполагал доктор, должен вернуться примерно в это же время. Уилл успел почти полностью восстановиться и вот уже второй день уходил "просто пройтись" по тихим улицам вечернего города. После падения он походил на скомканный лист, и Ганнибал понимал, что тому требуется время и уединение на осмысление всего произошедшего.  
Поначалу, оправившись от болезни, Уилл зачастую пропадал часами, либо сидя в своей комнате, либо поднимаясь на крышу дома, где, вероятно, просто стоял, оперевшись локтями на перила, и смотрел поверх крыш в никуда, вдыхая влажный воздух. Ганнибалу же оставалось развлекать себя чтением художественной литературы и статей в интернете, смотреть на дымку облаков за окном и размышлять о метаморфозах, происходящих в голове Уилла Грэма. Но затем Чио принесла ему папку бумаги с карандашами и молча положила на пол рядом с кроватью. Доктор подозревал, что об этом ей намекнул Уилл, запомнивший метафору про холсты и краски, и эта мысль отозвалась порхающей легкостью. Ему уже очень давно не доводилось рисовать с натуры — все, что он рисовал, воспроизводилось по памяти и с помощью воображения. Образ Уилла Грэма проглядывался в мелких штрихах героев Античности, в любых бессознательно-абстрактных зарисовках человеческой фигуры. Также как и Сандро Боттичелли отражал лишь воспоминание о красоте Симонетты Веспуччи в различных женских ипостасях, Ганнибал рисовал своего друга по памяти, но никогда с натуры. Однако позавчера Уилл, спустившись вниз раньше обычного, зашёл к доктору и, застав того за рисованием, молча опустился рядом, наблюдая за тем, как ложились подле друг друга ровные линии; Ганнибал, не отрываясь от своего занятия, спросил, позволил бы Уилл ему себя нарисовать — тот пожал плечами, соглашаясь. 

_По просьбе Ганнибала, Уилл сел около окна. Свет обострил все черты его лица и эти изломанные линии и шрамы, запечатлевшие годы пережитых страданий, поисков себя и глубочайшего одиночества, напомнили доктору натянутые струны, на которых сложно отказать себе в удовольствии сыграть. Они отзывались восхитительным по своей пронзительной красоте звучанием, как скрипки в перекошенной агонией музыке Шнитке, и также запросто могли вонзиться в плоть, прогибая под себя понятия морали. В Уилле дерзость, достойная нервной кисти Эгона Шиле, удивительным образом переплеталась с той тихой гаванью, которая отражалась в его глазах. Он был прекрасен, без разделения на положительное и отрицательное; многогранный, как разбитое зеркало, отражающий всякого, кто окажется рядом с осколками — он был лицом человечности, всегда бывшей великой загадкой для Ганнибала, несмотря на то, что доктор знал все механизмы человеческого поведения, что-то главное постоянно ускользало от него.  
Кончики пальцев буквально саднило от предвкушения, когда Ганнибал выбирал карандаш. Портрет — тот же психоанализ, но гораздо более интимный. Портретирующий, так же как и психоаналитик, пропускает через себя человека напротив, но в отличие от психоанализа, не отстраняется, желая взглянуть со стороны и дать трезвую оценку, а ловит нечто такое, что невозможно облечь в слова — художник на время процесса постигает саму суть портретируемого, он не может остаться равнодушным и в любом случае испытывает любовь, даже через отторжение._

Стоя на том месте, где в тот день сидел Уилл, доктор потянулся за рисунком, безмятежно покоившемся на подоконнике. Комната уже затянулась полумраком, но свет с улицы позволял разглядеть нарисованное на листке. Ганнибал был доволен своей работой. 

_"Ты правда видишь меня таким?" — Уилл, рассматривая свой законченный портрет, был явно потрясён. Ганнибал понял это по тону его голоса, лицо же почти ничего не отражало. Нарисованный Уилл смотрел прямым вызывающим взглядом, в чертах его лица была подчёркнута асимметрия, отчего портрет приобретал почти экспрессионистическую окраску. Надбровные дуги отбрасывали густые тени, ярко выделяя огромные, устало прикрытые глаза. Но было в его взгляде и что-то появившееся совсем недавно, тяжелое и душное, оседающее беспокойством в душе Ганнибала. Доктор мог бы предложить ему продолжить терапию, но решил, что отношения психиатр-пациент лучше оставить в прошлом — все карты раскрыты и на этот раз Уилл должен сам разобраться в себе._

Ганнибал взял прислонённую к стене трость и отправился на кухню; включил освещение лишь в зоне кухонной гарнитуры, не желая опошлять искусственным светом витающий в комнате кашемировый полумрак. Раскладывая на столешнице имеющиеся ингредиенты, не отличающиеся изысканностью, но вполне подходящие для задуманного блюда, Ганнибал вспоминал, как часто по таким вечерам Эбигейл помогала ему в приготовлении ужина, между тем обсуждая с ним планы на новую жизнь. И вот новая жизнь началась, совсем не так, как он планировал когда-то — но что в этом мире происходит ровно по плану? Если бы Эбигейл сейчас была вместе с ними, возможно, черты лица Уилла казались бы куда мягче. 

_Когда Уилл потерял сознание, Ганнибалу пришлось, превозмогая боль, укладывать его на кушетке. На губах все ещё таяло обжигающее прикосновение и он на несколько мгновений замер, запоминая это ощущение, перед тем как приняться оказывать первую помощь. Ему удалось привести друга в сознание. «Каким ты видишь наше будущее?» — хриплый голос. Рука соскользнула с пылающего лба в спутанные, слипшиеся от соли кудри; рана на боку чертовски болела от совершенных движений, но Ганнибал не изменился в лице — «Таким, каким мы его похоронили в свои первые шаги сознательного пути» — похоже, не одного Грэма теперь лихорадит: Ганнибал ощущал себя совершенно обнаженным, будто бы вернувшимся в далекое прошлое, когда мысль ясна, а сила порывов достигает вселенских масштабов; физический мир становится зыбким и кажется, что ты почти зацепил сияющий шлейф вечно ускользающей истины. «Ты все еще веришь в это?» — бесцветный тон Уилла задевает, но Ганнибал отвечает твердо: «Я верю, что это все еще возможно»._

Два часа пролетели почти незаметно. Закончив с готовкой, Ганнибал рассеянно оглядывал сервировку, если таковой ее вообще допустимо назвать. Вернулась Чио, с удивлением бросив взгляд на свет из духовки: Ганнибал впервые взялся что-то приготовить после трехлетнего заключения. Но, вероятно, она уже успела узнать последние новости и догадалась к чему все это.  
—Уилл ещё не вернулся?  
—Думаю, свежий воздух должен пойти ему на пользу.  
Чио молча села напротив него, но затем Ганнибал утянул ее в разговор, возвращающий к тем далеким годам, когда дворец памяти только начинал обрастать своими первыми комнатами. Он пошутил про сходство предстоящего ужина на журнальном столике с тем, как зимой они собирались вместе с леди Мурасаки за котацу; Чио улыбнулась, и эта короткая, но такая настоящая улыбка вмиг преобразила все черты ее лица, сделав девушку такой юной, словно для нее все это было вчерашним днем. Для Ганнибала же между той порой и настоящим пролегла целая вечность. Однако последнее время он ощущал себя молодым, как никогда с тех пор, как смерть Миши перечеркнула все его юношество.   
Ганнибал кинул взгляд на электронные часы на плите и понял, что ужин готов. Еще некоторое время они с Чио дожидались возвращения Уилла, но тот так и не появился. Поэтому пришлось разделить трапезу на двоих. Ганнибал замолк, погрузившись в размышления; Чио, заметив омрачившееся настроение своего визави, не произнесла больше ни слова, но время от времени бросала на него внимательные взгляды. В тишине различались лишь слабое постукивание металла о фаянс и приглушенный уличный шум за окном.  
Когда Чио ушла спать (Доктор вежливо предложил уставшей девушке занять свою комнату с нормальной кроватью), Ганнибал отложил на полку купленные ею билеты на океанский лайнер и убрал в холодильник оставленную для Грэма порцию ужина. Этим вечером он собирался раскрыть своему другу часть планов относительно предстоящего путешествия, решив, что они уже достаточно пришли в себя, чтобы двигаться дальше. Но с Уиллом, видимо, ничто никогда не может идти по плану. Все благоухающее весной настроение сошло на нет, оставив после себя лишь спутанный комок беспокойства. Ганнибал перемыл всю посуду, постоял некоторое время у окна, а затем прилёг на диван. Сон не шел, и он решил, что дождётся возвращения Уилла.   
Могло ли осознание своей сущности сломить Уилла? Тогда у обрыва он одержал победу над Ганнибалом, вызвав в последнем невыразимое восхищение своим поступком, уважение и гордость. Доктор не думал, что может повязнуть в своей любви ещё сильнее: он больше не был способен контролировать и предвидеть действия своего друга, впервые в жизни обретя того, кто полностью равен ему. Но стала ли провалившаяся попытка самоубийства последним рывком к независимости? Тогда что есть желание быть с Ганнибалом? Обреченность? Стокгольмский синдром? Ганнибал вспомнил договоренность, которую они заключили между собой в первый день пребывания в этом городе. Нет, может Уилл и пребывал в сомнениях, но сломлен не был. Он взял с доктора слово, и это было самым здравым поступком, который он мог совершить после всего произошедшего.  
В полшестого утра кусок неба за окном приобрел едва различимый синий оттенок, с каждой последующей минутой разгораясь в геометрической прогрессии. Когда ночные фонари погасли, а стекла и лужи зазвенели голубыми кристаллами, Ганнибал покинул пределы квартиры, решив отправиться на поиски своего пропавшего друга.


	4. Chapter 4

***

Улицы словно просвечивались сквозь толщу синего стекла монохромными силуэтами; кое-где выбивались яркими пятнами вывески закрытых на ночь магазинов. По пустынному тротуару шел человек, пряча руки в карманах куртки. Его походку нельзя было назвать целеустремленной, он шел ниоткуда в никуда, точно был проекцией из параллельного мира. Взгляд расфокусировано скользил по рассаженным вдоль проезжей части деревьям до тех пор, пока мужчина не застыл на перекрестке, оглянувшись в противоположную сторону. Автомобили редко появляются на дорогах в такое время, а в этом небольшом, почти лишенном ночной жизни, городе, ранним утром и вовсе забываешь, что кроме тебя существует кто-то еще.   
Уилл Грэм перешел дорогу и свернул в глухой переулок, расстелившийся лентой блестящего от влаги асфальта. По стенам домов свисали водосточные трубы, выходящие на улицу окна заклеены газетами изнутри. В прохладный утренний воздух вплелись запахи сырого кирпича и лежалой древесины. Уилл спрятал подбородок в воротнике куртки, палец не переставая поглаживал теплое лезвие в кармане. 

Ночь пронеслась мгновением и одновременно, казалось, длилась вечность. Изначально Уилл действительно, как и предыдущим вечером, хотел просто пройтись перед сном, чтобы развеять застоявшиеся мысли, однако размышления увели его далеко от дома, в деловой квартал на другой половине города. Уилл без труда мог бы найти дорогу обратно, но не стал этого делать. Небо, едва подсвеченное закатившимся за горизонт солнцем, красиво отражалось в стеклах опустевших к вечеру офисов, сверкало в ряби прилегающего к ним канала и Уилл какое-то время сидел на скамейке напротив бизнес-центра, наблюдая как последние клерки выныривали из вращающихся дверей, счастливо спеша навстречу своему пятничному досугу.  
Недалеко от Уилла встали двое затянутых в костюмы мужчин; один из них закурил, отставив портфель на широкую поверхность парапета, другой эмоционально рассказывал о своей поездке в Марокко прошлой весной. Эмпат прислушался к его истории, мысленно переносясь на узкие улочки старинного Марракеша, где сияют в тени глинобитные стены от рефлексирующего на них солнечного света, и пестрит роскошный узор в оформлении архитектурных порталов. В неподвижном воздухе защекотали острые запахи пряностей, кожаных изделий и свежей мяты, о которых рассказывал незнакомец.   
Уилл задумался о путешествии, в которое хочет отправиться с ним Ганнибал. Сам он никогда не стремился объездить весь мир и вообще покидал пределы Штатов лишь единожды, когда последовал за Ганнибалом в Европу (что было поступком, едва ли имеющим разумное обоснование). Три года забвения с Молли и возвращение к Ганнибалу, как рывок к свободе, в мир первоначального хаоса, необузданный, непредсказуемый и непреодолимо влекущий. Проломлена крепость, и пала башня ценностей, определявшая прежнего Уилла; на ее месте разверзлась зияющая Вселенная, таящая в себе неизвестность и обещающая раскрыть неведомый ранее потенциал бытия. Реальность никогда еще не казалась такой четкой, Уилл словно ментально ощутил недоступные взору грани, и звук отталкивался от них, уходя в бесконечность, а внутри что-то заходилось в треморе от осознания близости к священным тайнам мироздания. Предчувствие приключения разрывало пространство и время, пробуждая к жизни что-то забытое очень давно или же вовсе бывшее априорным знанием. И это трансцендентное чувство вызывало ужас, какой вызывает россыпь звезд на сливающемся с океаном ночном небе.  
Когда клерки решили пойти в местный паб, Уилл, подождав, пока они отойдут на приличное расстояние, последовал за ними. Заведение оказалось вполне приличным, Уилл заказал себе пинту темного пива (В кармане найденной в квартире куртки, не принадлежащей ни Ганнибалу, ни Чио, лежала пятидесятидолларовая купюра) и расположился за столиком в углу. Знакомые белые воротнички уже сидели за барной стойкой, свет, подсвечивающий бутылки на полках, ярко очерчивал их обращенные друг к другу профили. Уилл откинулся на спинку стула, уперевшись взглядом в неонового оленя на вывеске егермейстера. Он вспомнил, как до появления видения в океане на мгновение поверил в смерть Лектера. В тот момент Уилл прояснил для себя многое, и с тех пор новое знание вызывало противоположные порывы, в конце концов приведя его сюда.  
Вид на барную стойку заслонила неожиданно возникшая официантка. Уилл опомнился, поблагодарив девушку за принесенное пиво; пальцы легли на холодное стекло. Он отстранённо подумал, что Ганнибал наверняка ждёт его возвращения. Уилл мог бы уйти навсегда, доктор сам сказал, что не стал бы этому препятствовать. Но куда бы он ушел? Уилл с тоской вспомнил своих собак и приложился к кружке пива. Даже после всего произошедшего, он сомневался, что готов пролить кровь снова, своими руками или же руками Ганнибала. Близость к чему-то, смутно осознаваемому им как идеальная версия себя, та целостность, к которой стремится каждый человек на протяжении жизни, граничила с ощущением, будто он все еще пребывал на вершине обрыва в полушаге от того, чтобы сорваться в пропасть. Заключенное с Ганнибалом соглашение было единственной надеждой на будущее. Но Уилл не знал, как долго может продержаться эта договоренность после того, как доктор наконец добился своего. Их равенство не предполагало свободу: пусть Ганнибал и сказал, что готов отпустить своего друга, если тот захочет, он не мог не осознавать, что у Уилла не осталось иного пути, кроме как последовать за ним, куда бы тот не пошел.   
Приглушенные, мягко окутывающие пространство звуки музыки сливались с голосами сидящих в пабе людей. Эмпат прикрыл глаза, отчего свет расплылся цветными пятнами. Раны уже почти не беспокоили, и будущее нависало над головой непомерным космическим вакуумом, который либо раздавит, либо откроет перед ним совершенно новый мир.

_В тот помутненный болезнью период, когда утро легко можно было спутать с вечером, Уилл отсчитывал дни по количеству отросшей щетины. Но в какой-то момент ее стало так много, что он перестал пытаться следить за временем. Кажется, минул месяц, а может, чуть больше. Уилл стоял, оперевшись рукой о прохладную поверхность раковины, а другой придерживал подбородок, рассматривая в отражении шрам на щеке, уже почти полностью терявшийся среди темных волос.  
—Не стоит сбривать ее. Тебе так идет, — Уилл не стал закрывать дверь в ванную, подумав, что все спят, но появление Ганнибала в отражении не стало неожиданностью, тот всегда находился с ним рядом, даже отсутствуя физически. Доктор встал сбоку, и двойник Уилла оказался временно вытеснен из зеркала, пока Ганнибал, плечом задевая соседа, заглядывал в зазеркаленный шкафчик. — К тому же, это неизменный способ изменить внешность, что необходимо при наших обстоятельствах.  
—Я и не думал бриться.  
В руках Ганнибала оказалась баночка с мазью, и он опустился на бортик ванны.  
—Не помешает потом придать ей форму. Думаю, тебе подойдет классическая «голливудская» или даже «короб».  
Кажется, комментарий к своему имиджу Уилл слышал от Ганнибала впервые (за исключением критики его лосьона), и это несколько напрягло. Уилл хотел ответить, что вопросы манипуляций с собственной внешностью должны волновать только его самого, но подумал, что это было бы грубо и нелепо — доктор не имел в виду ничего такого. Вместо этого он спросил:  
—Ты отращиваешь бороду по тем же причинам?  
—Да, я никогда не носил ее, что, впрочем, удивительно, учитывая, что я не раз примерял на себя другие личности.  
Волосы Ганнибала, казалось, тоже стали немного длиннее. Он не смотрел на Уилла, и тот с минуту наблюдал, как доктор собирает на пальцы небольшое количество мази и, задирая светлую футболку, осторожно наносит ее на почти зажившую рану: до сих пор Уилл ни разу не видел ее — обманчиво крохотную и незначительную, если не знать, что это след от прошедшей насквозь пули.  
—Болит?  
—Только в движении.  
А еще Ганнибал заметно исхудал, и синяки полностью исчезли. Уилл не знал, почему стоит посреди комнаты и разглядывает его — доктор все также не поднимал взгляда, и это немного раздражало, потому что Уилл не сомневался, что на самом деле он сейчас здесь ради него.  
—Тогда зачем ты пришел сюда среди ночи, если рана не беспокоит? — эмпат шагнул к нему, и доктор был вынужден оторваться от своего занятия, чтобы посмотреть на собеседника.  
—Увидел свет, — Ганнибал улыбался кончиками губ, с простотой и лукавостью одновременно.  
Уилл пожалел, что не ушел сразу, проклял себя за то, что озвучил без того риторический вопрос. Ганнибал смотрел на него так, словно видел все его мысли, даже те, существование которых Уилл предпочитал игнорировать.   
—А как твои шрамы, Уилл? Все еще болят? — доктор коротким движением скользнул ладонью по его обнаженной груди, замерев рядом с розовым рубцом под ключицей.  
Эмпат не дернулся, не дрогнула ни единая мышца на его лице, однако от этого ненавязчивого прикосновения, насмешливо замаскированного под беспокойство, стало нечем дышать. Уилл все понимал, и Ганнибал это знал. Их время пребывания здесь подходило к концу, и совсем скоро все изменится — зацветет синим небо, а затем распустится всеми красками новый день.   
—Болят. — соврал Уилл.  
—Тогда возьми это, — Ганнибал вложил в его ладонь баночку с бальзамом и ушел.  
Глухая тишина ночи сомкнулась со всех сторон. Уилл сел на освободившееся место, удивленный тем, что доктор не устроил ему сеанс психотерапии. Рука продолжала механически сжимать оставленное Ганнибалом средство для заживления ран, в разворошенных чувствах распознавалось разочарование.   
Часы до рассвета тянулись нескончаемо долго._

Когда Уилл покинул паб, в воздухе уже ощущалась ночная прохлада. На выходе толпилась группка людей — трое коренастых мужчин и пара невысоких женщин лет за тридцать, в дорогой одежде, тем не менее демонстрирующей посредственный вкус. Уилл остановился у столба, косясь в их сторону. В темноте мелькали красным тлеющие кончики сигарет, напомнившие ему о светлячках в литовских лесах. Уилл решил подойти к ближайшей женщине, стоящей к нему боком, и спросить, как добраться до нужной улицы. Не было смысла задерживаться где-либо еще — ничего нового прояснить для себя этим вечером он так и не смог.   
В то время, как Уилл собрался обратиться к незнакомке, компания вдруг разразилась громким хохотом. Уилла заметил лишь четвертый мужчина, неожиданно появившийся из-за спины — высокий, статный, с зачесанными назад волосами, лежащими еще пару часов назад в идеальной прическе. Поняв, что все порядком пьяны, Уилл хотел было удалиться, но его остановил только что подошедший человек. Эмпат рефлекторно повел плечом, избегая чужого прикосновения. В округлых чертах незнакомца проглядывалось что-то от капризного мальчишки, что очень странно гармонировало с его ростом и строгой линией подчеркнутых пиджаком плеч. Испорченный. Узкие губы растянулись в улыбке, незнакомец поднял ладони, демонстрируя примирительный жест:  
—Тише, я лишь хотел узнать, могу ли чем-нибудь помочь? У вас такой потерянный вид.  
Уилл представил, как, должно быть, выглядит со стороны — обросший, в куртке с чужого плеча, даром хотя бы чистый. Но незнакомца его внешний вид совершенно не напрягал, похоже, даже вызывал интерес. Уилл спросил про улицу, мужчина в костюме пожал плечами и выудил из внутреннего кармана смартфон почти во всю ладонь; Уилл подошёл ближе, заглядывая в карту на экране.  
—Спасибо, я понял, куда нужно идти.  
—Постой, тут недалеко вечеринка одного моего приятеля, не хочешь присоединится?  
Уилл попытался припомнить, когда в последний раз был на вечеринке, кажется, ещё в студенческие годы — он сбежал оттуда, как только подвернулся случай сделать это незаметно. Редкие приглашения на дни рождения вежливо отклонялись, затем, когда новые знакомые переставали быть новыми, никто уже никуда его не звал, и Уилл был этому рад.  
По-детски живые подвижные глаза вглядывались в Уилла с совершенно недетской проницательностью. Эмпат понял, почему сразу не отмахнулся от предложения —незнакомец чем-то напоминал Мейсона Верджера. И Уилл согласился, со смутным пониманием того, зачем он это делает. Кроме того, мысль о том, что несвоевременное возвращение принесет Ганнибалу беспокойство, была приятна.


	5. Chapter 5

Они ехали минут пятнадцать на автомобиле. Ивлин, так звали долговязого незнакомца, предложил Уиллу сесть спереди, а сам занял водительское место. На заднее сидение завалился тот «клерк», что рассказывал о Марракеше, — необхватный великан с большим улыбчивым ртом и массивными бакенбардами. Уилл был удивлен, когда тот подошел к ним: незнакомец казался человеком приятным и было странно, что их с Ивлином что-то связывало.   
Уилл автоматически представился как Мэттью, вспомнив имя, что было написано в его новом паспорте. С этого момента он перестал быть собой, с удивлением отмечая, как легко дается ведение светской беседы. Хотя Уилл и старался меньше говорить о себе и больше задавать вопросы сам, взывая к тщеславию собеседников, интерес Ивлина к нему отличался упорством, что, в прочем, неудивительно, так как они познакомились всего несколько минут назад. Ситуацию значительно упростил мужчина с бакенбардами (имя которого прозвучало настолько витиевато, что Уилл не смог его запомнить): недавно увлекшийся коллекционированием римских монет, он принялся с воодушевлением говорить об античной цивилизации. Великана смог прервать лишь телефонный звонок; воспользовавшись случаем, Ивлин вновь обратился к Уиллу, спросив, бывал ли он когда-нибудь в Италии. Уилл осторожно рассказал о Флоренции, чтобы не показаться слишком подозрительно-молчаливым.  
За время поездки Уилл не раз успел усомниться в своей затее. Нужно было просто вернуться в квартиру, тихонько проскользнуть в свою комнату, а наутро вновь встретиться с Ганнибалом, кивнуть ему и молча сесть за приготовленный Чио завтрак — еще одно утро вне времени и пространства. С другой стороны безразличие к собственной судьбе в последние дни стало настолько велико, что, сев в чужую машину, Уилл даже не стал интересоваться, куда именно они едут.   
Когда белый порш затормозил у огромных ворот уже где-то в окрестностях города, Ивлин махнул рукой вышедшему навстречу охраннику, и Уилл с изумлением осознал, куда они приехали. Перед ними открылся еще один город, в живописных деталях которого угадывалась первая треть XX века.   
—Я — кинопродюссер, — пояснил Ивлин, закинув локоть на руль, — съемки закончились еще зимой, но декорации пока не стали разбирать. Режиссер захотел отметить конец работы над фильмом прямо здесь.  
Уилл подумал о том, что реальность в своей непредсказуемой вариативности богаче любой фантазии. Может стоит дать ей шанс, не думая о том, что ждет за новым поворотом? Немного сбитый с толку, но все еще равнодушный, Уилл последовал за своими новыми знакомыми, когда те выбрались из машины. Сюрреалистическое ощущение происходящего не покидало его с тех пор, как он ступил на брусчатку искусственной улицы. Балкончики и веранды из кованого кружева, гирлянды лампочек, перекинутые от дома к дому, вызвали воспоминание о Новом Орлеане, где Уилл когда-то работал в полиции, еще до ФБР. Теперь все прошлое до Ганнибала казалось такой же бутафорией, как и окружающий город.  
Кто-то из толпы окликнул Ивлина с его приятелем, и Уилл, не став дожидаться их возвращения, шмыгнул в сторону, лавируя между людьми, которые были настолько увлечены беседой друг с другом, что не обращали на него никакого внимания. Свет преломлялся в стеклах открытых в ряд дверей просторного помещения, вероятно, единственного за фасадами; Уилл зашел внутрь, прихватив коктейль с подноса выбежавшего официанта. Эмпат не ощущал дискомфорта от обилия людей вокруг, как бы отстранившись от себя и наблюдая за собой со стороны. Избавившись от нелепой куртки, он остался в одежде Ганнибала и стал самим Ганнибалом.  
Пообщавшись с парочкой подвыпивших людей, Уилл многое узнал о самом фильме, о съемочной группе и отношениях внутри нее. Интуиция не подвела — его новый знакомый оказался скользким типом: как это водится среди кинопродюсеров, он нередко злоупотреблял своей должностью и влиянием при достижении личных целей.   
Уилл уединился, встав с края фуршетного стола, и, рассеянно глядя в толпу, покачивал бокалом в такт ритму джазового квартета. Слишком резкая смена декораций: от изолированного пространства квартиры, где он провел более месяца в обыденности и однообразии, общаясь лишь с двумя людьми, до этого пестрого и шумного карнавала. Вероятно, он все же уснул, в том самом пабе или же вернувшись в квартиру Чио, и видел сон о ком-то другом, кому принадлежали эти изящные запонки на манжетах дорогой рубашки. Интересно, Ганнибал уже лег спать или еще сидит с ноутбуком, дожидаясь его возвращения?  
—О, вы здесь! Мэттью, верно? — рядом оказался тот крупный мужчина из паба, — Когда-нибудь пробовали прошутто с дыней?  
Уилл отрицательно качнул головой.  
—Великолепное сочетание, вот, попробуйте.  
Мужчина протянул Уиллу шпажку с закуской, и тот, помедлив, ее все-таки принял. Сладкая душистая дыня таяла под тонким слоем солоноватого мяса. Возможно, Ганнибалу бы здесь понравилось, он бы нашел забавной идею проведения вечеринки в таком месте, приведя какую-нибудь очередную философскую метафору.   
—Вам здесь скучно? Хотите, могу с кем-нибудь познакомить? — Толстяк встал сбоку от Уилла, также принявшись разглядывать толпу.  
—Нет, все отлично. Пожалуй, не стоит.   
—У вас, вероятно, кто-то есть?  
Уилл посмотрел на своего собеседника. Тот, заметив на себе взгляд, обернулся тоже.  
—Точно есть. — незнакомец простодушно улыбнулся и отвернулся, — Похоже, не все гладко.  
В другой раз Уилл бросил бы «не ваше дело» и ушел, но сейчас то ли вино, то ли располагающее к себе обаяние собеседника, а может, желание поговорить с кем-нибудь со стороны потянули ответить:  
—Наоборот, все слишком хорошо.  
—Те, у кого все хорошо, не сидят в одиночку в пабе.  
Уилл сделал глоток из своего бокала, наблюдая, как музыканты, откланявшись, оттаскивают свои инструменты на заднюю часть сцены.  
—Со мной никогда не случалось ничего хорошего, — спустя паузу произнес он, — Все, что начиналось хорошо, обязательно оборачивалось катастрофой.  
—Так вы не верите в свое счастье? — в голосе незнакомца слышалось искреннее недоумение.   
—На то есть причины. И это не то счастье, что я всегда представлял для себя. Сомневаюсь, что у него есть будущее.   
—Жизнь непредсказуема, как и мы сами. Я верю, что внешний мир раскрывает грань за гранью уже заложенный в нас потенциал. И если открывшийся путь заставляет вас что-то испытывать, то, вероятно, вы нашли себя.  
—Вы правы, — Уилл заметил у дверей долговязую фигуру своего нового знакомого, — Стоит проверить, тот ли это путь.  
На сцене появился мужчина в простой яркой футболке, вмиг завладев вниманием всех собравшихся. Уилл вернул опустевший бокал на стол; взгляд пал на прикрытый салфеткой кухонный нож, видимо, забытый каким-то незадачливым официантом. Недолго думая, Уилл ловко сунул его в рукав, будто бы уже точно знал, что собирается делать, и незаметно прошёл за спинами замерших людей к выходу. Ивлин просиял, увидев его, тут же подскочив с боку и выводя из заполненного зала на улицу.  
—Режиссёр ещё долго будет выступать с речью, не хочешь прогуляться? Я покажу тебе здесь все.  
—Хорошо. Только прихвачу свою куртку.  
Ивлин начал что-то рассказывать, но Уилл его особо не слушал: он переложил нож в карман и теперь приглядывался к своему собеседнику, гадая, чем заслужил такое внимание к своей персоне. Если раньше тот еще как-то пытался скрывать свой необъяснимый энтузиазм по отношению к Уиллу, то теперь все его липкие взгляды хотелось соскребать с себя скребком. Алкоголь, по всей видимости, возымел свой эффект, выводя на поверхность все скрытое. Впрочем и сам Уилл ощутил, как ртутью собираются спрятанные по уголкам мысли, образовывая нечто единое, но все еще не имеющее ясной формы. Теперь возвращаться к Ганнибалу стало страшно, потому что Уилл знал, что прежним он уже не вернется.   
—Здесь теплее, чем в городе, — заметил Уилл, когда его собеседник замолк, остановившись возле ряда служебных помещений.   
—С океана дует теплый бриз. Мы совсем недалеко от него. Если хочешь, можно доехать до побережья. Ночью там красиво.

Ивлин бросил автомобиль на самой вершине скалистого берега. Заглох мотор и тотчас стало отчетливо слышно грохот разбивающихся о камни волн. Ивлин выскользнул из салона и отошел ближе к краю, чтобы кинуть взгляд вниз. Уилл вышел вслед за ним, глядя в затылок своей потенциальной жертве. До чего удобно складываются обстоятельства — тело в океане найдут не скоро, машину можно куда-нибудь отогнать, а самого Ивлина, судя по узнанной о нем информации, хватятся далеко не сразу. Впрочем, последствия волновали Уилла меньше всего. Сейчас он не был собой и все, что он делал, едва ли поддавалось какому-то ясному объяснению.  
—Я же говорил, что здесь красиво.  
Да, действительно, до чего знакомая картина. Уилл чуть ли не рассмеялся. Он подошел ближе, замерев на расстоянии вытянутой руки от все так же стоявшего к нему спиной Ивлина. Можно было рывком наброситься сзади, перерезать горло, а потом столкнуть тело с обрыва. Пульс все такой же ровный, Уилл знал, что еще одно убийство не будет ему ничего стоить. Ивлин не был хорошим человеком, но он также не был ни Хоббсом, ни Долархайдом. Однако Ганнибала никогда не волновала невинность жертвы, поводом могла быть всего лишь грубость, повода вообще могло не быть.  
—Что на самом деле произошло тогда на обрыве?  
Уилл не сразу распознал вопрос, а распознав, не понял, о чем говорит его новый знакомый.  
—На каком обрыве?  
—Ты — Уилл Грэм, тот самый профайлер, что якобы погиб вместе с Ганнибалом Лектером.  
А вот и повод. Уилла словно окатило водой; пальцы механически стиснули рукоять ножа, но скорее в попытке удержаться за что-то, а не собраться, для нанесения удара. Ревел океан и ярко мерцали звезды на бескрайнем небе по бокам от мутного силуэта впереди.   
Кинопродюсер развернулся с совершенно детской сияющей улыбкой, ветер отбросил назад русые пряди потерявшей форму прически. Неужели он не осознает, насколько неразумны его действия, если бы версия Фредди Лаундс оказалась правдой? На что вообще рассчитывает этот человек? Уилл молчал, прокручивая в голове все то, что узнал об Ивлине на вечеринке, в попытке убедить себя, что мир без него станет чуточку чище. Теперь ему ничего не остается, кроме как убить стоящего напротив человека. И отсутствие выбора вовсе не лишило его сомнений, а навалилось безысходностью, вызывая сильное желание оказаться сейчас в каком-нибудь совершенно другом месте.  
—Я увлекся вашей историей еще тогда, когда Ганнибала Лектера впервые объявили в розыск…, — продолжил Ивлин, сверкая глазами. Весь восторженный лепет об уникальности их истории и о том, каким потрясающим сюжетом она может стать для фильма, будто оказался опущен в воду. «Ваши отношения драматичней пьес самого Шекспира!». Что за пошлость. Уилл вглядывался в лицо человека напротив, действительно желая прикончить глупца на месте. Это было разумно: тот был живой угрозой возможному будущему, а Уилл внезапно остро осознал, что хочет, чтобы это будущее у него было. — … доктор Лектер тоже жив?  
Сейчас. Одно резкое движение, и кровь зальет этот светлый костюм. В мире станет одним мерзавцем меньше. Все было так просто, теперь у Уилла были все обоснования для совершения убийства. Пауза затягивалась, Ивлин все в том же возбуждении ожидал ответа. Он был достаточно пьян, чтобы защищаться, и Уилл был уверен, что в любом случае его одолеет. В конце концов у Уилла был нож и он умел с ним обращаться. Тогда зачем он вообще думает обо всем этом? Что мешает ему пролить кровь еще раз? Ведь граница, что Уилл преступил, давно уже позади. _Они с Ганнибалом теперь одинаковые…_  
И Уилл разжал пальцы. Просто потому, что может. Вероятно, Ивлин подошел бы под категорию «грубиянов» Ганнибала, но он не соответствовал представлению Уилла о людях, заслуживающих смерти. Впрочем, Уилл пока смутно осознавал, что его остановило, но решение отступить словно вернуло в легкие воздух:  
—Если бы я был тем самым Уиллом Грэмом, ты был бы уже мертв, — Уилл усмехнулся, всем видом демонстрируя свой скептический настрой, и, развернувшись, в нежелании далее продолжать разговор, направился прочь. Проблема быть узнанным больше не казалось такой катастрофической: Уилл выглядел иначе, чем в прежней жизни, его видели ночью и в основном нетрезвые люди.   
—Нет, нет, постой! Откуда тогда твой шрам?  
—Автомобильная авария.  
—Может, тогда ты согласишься его сыграть? Вы поразительно похожи! — донеслось вдогонку.  
—Нет, спасибо, я не актер, и меня это не интересует! — не оглядываясь, крикнул Уилл и скрылся за поворотом.   
Все, что хотел, он для себя уже выяснил.   
Он больше не был тем самым Уиллом Грэмом.

Пара долларов и несколько центов ушли на то, чтобы вернуться в город на ночном автобусе. Прижавшись к стеклу лбом, Уилл наблюдал, как проносятся мимо силуэты деревьев на фоне синеющего неба. Он вышел, сам не зная где, и долго слонялся по безликим улицам, размышляя обо всем произошедшем. Когда он вновь увидел океан, предрассветный свет уже мягко вытеснил ночь, а вслед за ней исчезли и все гнетущие мысли.   
Уилл выбросил в воду ненужный нож и, облокотившись на парапет набережной, наслаждался веющей с океана свежестью. Волны приятно шелестели, вытесняя время своим размеренным ритмом. В какой-то момент позади пронесся громыхающий фургон, вырвав Уилла из состояния задумчивого созерцания. Он оглянулся на дорогу, провожая взглядом паркующийся у кофейни грузовик-поставщик, и подумал, что неплохо взять себе кофе, а может уже и что-нибудь на завтрак.  
—Бери лучше чай. Кофе здесь отвратительный.  
Замерев с купюрами в руке, Уилл бросил взгляд в сторону голоса. Вернувшись к поджавшему губы баристе, он все же протянул тому деньги и забрал свой кофе и панини с индейкой.   
Ганнибал сидел на террасе с таким же картонным стаканчиком, презрительно отставленным на край стола. Уилл опустился напротив него в плетенное кресло, отметив, что нигде поблизости не было трости.  
—Кофе как кофе. — Уилл чуть обжег себе язык, но виду не подал. Они какое-то время сидели в молчании, рассматривая друг друга и пытаясь угадать, кто как провел эту ночь. Уилл с удивлением осознал, что невероятно рад видеть Ганнибала, как если бы их вновь месяцами разделяли континенты. Губы Ганнибала не улыбались, но радость на его лице читалась так открыто, что Уилл ощутил всколыхнувшийся меж ребер тихий восторг. Смущенный эмпатическим откровением, он принялся распаковывать свой завтрак.  
—Ты, вероятно, хочешь узнать, где я был? — спросил Уилл перед тем, как приняться за еду. Упаковка осталась демонстративно лежать посередине стола — Уилл не мог упустить случая поиздеваться над Ганнибалом, однако тем самым он пытался скрыть свое собственное волнение.  
—Только если ты сам хочешь мне это рассказать. — Ганнибал проигнорировал издевку.  
Конечно, Ганнибал жаждал узнать, где он пропадал. Уилл знал это, но не стал ничего рассказывать: ему было интересно, сдержится ли Ганнибал или все же полюбопытствует позже.   
—Где твоя трость?  
—Выбросил. Она мне больше не нужна.  
Уилл больше не смог сдержать рвущуюся наружу улыбку. Ганнибал смотрел, как тот ест свой холодный панини, и тоже позволил себе улыбнуться. Позже Уилл обязательно поговорит с Ганнибалом об убийствах, но уже сейчас он был уверен, что они смогут найти компромисс. Уилл смотрел на распростершийся сбоку от них океан, припудренный нежным рассветом, и ощущал такую свободу и легкость, как никогда еще в жизни.  
—Пойдем домой? — на набережной все чаще стали появляться бегуны и велосипедисты, а Уиллу не хотелось, чтобы в их утро вплеталось что-то постороннее.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Пожалуйста, кто читает, оставляйте комменты, все-таки хочется узнать, что думают о том, что ты так долго и с трудом писал.
> 
> Осталась 1 глава + будет от меня арт.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> К последней главе рекомендую слушать Дебюсси:  
> Claude Debussy – La Suite bergamasque(Clair de Lune)  
> Claude Debussy – Arabesque No.1  
> Claude Debussy – Rêves  
> Claude Debussy – Petite suite  
> Claude Debussy – Prélude à l'après-midi d'un faune

—Я знаю, куда хочу отправиться с тобой. — Уилл все же взял Ганнибала под локоть, придерживая, когда они поднимались по лестнице. Принимать помощь от Уилла было странно, непривычно, и в то же время невероятно приятно.  
—Куда?  
—В Марокко.  
Ганнибал с изумлением взглянул на своего друга, но тот не собирался ничего объяснять.  
—Я взял билеты на трансатлантический лайнер до Испании, хотел показать тебе Гранаду, —сообщил доктор. Они поднялись на свой этаж, поддержка Уилла больше не требовалась, однако оба не спешили расцеплять руки, — Вероятно, лайнер сделает остановку в Танжере, мне нужно просмотреть маршрут.  
—Так мы отправляемся в круиз? Как романтично и очень похоже на Вас, доктор Лектер.  
—В нашем случае это наиболее безопасный тип передвижения. — Ответил Ганнибал невозмутимо, все же отпустив Уилла, чтобы достать из кармана ключи.  
Дверь тихонько скрипнула, пропуская обоих внутрь. Ганнибал закрыл ее на защелку и, развернувшись обратно, застыл. Уилл не видел его в этот момент, стянув с себя куртку и опустившись, чтобы развязать шнурки. Сверху раздался приглушенный голос:  
—Признаюсь, мне доставляет удовольствие видеть тебя в своей одежде, но, прежде чем отправиться в круиз, нам обоим стоит обновить свой гардероб. Ты не против, если я помогу тебе в этом?  
Отставив обувь к стене, Уилл разогнулся и кинул взгляд на Ганнибала. Тот следом поднял глаза и Уилл едва сдержался от усмешки, будучи довольным тем, что за долю секунды успел считать с его лица.  
—Так хочется навязать свой вкус, продолжив лепить из меня то, что нравится тебе?  
—Ты сам знаешь, что я никогда ничего из тебя не лепил, лишь способствовал твоему раскрытию, — Ганнибал смотрел серьезно, с непередаваемой благоговейной теплотой, — Мне безумно нравится то, что я вижу теперь.  
А Уиллу в свою очередь безумно нравилось то, что он видел перед собой. То, каким взглядом на него смотрит Ганнибал и каким того может видеть только он, Уилл. Эмпат шагнул к нему сквозь шероховатую пелену коридорного сумрака и замер, вглядываясь в широкие зрачки напротив. Это было за пределом возможностей слов, вне культуры, что тысячелетиями пыталась коснуться неосязаемого, но лишь царапала поверхность. Уилл терялся, не зная, что принадлежало ему, а что было вызвано эмпатией. И сила того, что он ощутил, всколыхнула отголоски ночи; Уилла вновь окатил ужас, что преследовал его с тех пор, как он впервые заглянул в глаза Ганнибала тогда на пристани. Но теперь он знал, что этот ужас никак не связан с тем, что они оба убийцы. Да, они были чудовищами, но _ужасающая_ чудовищность заключалась в том, что они были такими одни, а потом обрели друг друга.  
—Уилл, с тобой все в порядке?  
Ганнибал обеспокоенно коснулся его предплечья. Эмпат дернул головой, ощущая себя водой в аквариуме с недопустимо тонким стеклом.  
—Я подумал о том, сколько времени мы здесь провели.  
Уилл снова поднял взгляд, дерзко бросая вызов омуту собственных страхов и сомнений. Ганнибал молча смотрел на него в ответ и вдруг устало моргнул, так невыносимо _по-человечески_ — Уилла словно подцепили крючком, выдернули, как рыбу из моря. Ночь пронеслась пестрым карнавалом, сплошная бутафория, бессмысленный страх на пороге того, что всю жизнь мыслилось как недосягаемое. Все смазанные болезнью и однообразием дни, последние три года с Молли, работа на ФБР, Новый Орлеан, путешествия с отцом и бесконечное одиночество — все осталось позади. Уилл проснулся, в этом полутемном коридоре, пропахшем запахами ремонта.

_Все возможно._  


—Думаю, достаточно. — Доктор убрал руку и устало улыбнулся одними уголками губ. — Уже пора двигаться дальше.  
Уилл, не выдержав отстранения, на последнем слове порывисто поддался вперед, обхватывая ладонями лицо Ганнибала и целуя его, такого восхитительно живого и настоящего. Еще никогда в жизни Уилл не ощущал реальность происходящего так, как ощущал ее сейчас. Она словно впервые развернулась перед ним, всеобъемлющая, полнокровная, прекрасная в своей тонкой гармонии и бесконечной вариативности. Ганнибал помедлил, немного ошеломленный внезапностью, и все же ответил, мягко приобняв друга за талию.  
—Пойдем ко мне? — бездумно вырвалось у Уилла на выдохе. Деликатность сейчас была вовсе не тем, чего он хотел.  
Без единой мысли Ганнибал просто прошел следом и остановился на пороге, ослепленный ярким солнечным светом.  
—Я прикрываю окно на ночь той панелью у стены. — Уилл неожиданно возник прямо перед ним в сияющем пыльном облаке; Ганнибал разомкнул губы, молчаливо очарованный видением в фиолетово-розовой дымке, возникшей от не успевшего приспособиться зрения. Конечно, он уже бывал в комнате Уилла — панель почти всегда загораживала выходящее на восток окно.  
—Я заходил сегодня ночью, надеясь найти подсказки, где тебя искать.  
—И как ты смог меня найти?  
—Маленький городок, все улицы ведут на единую протяженную набережную с парой-тройкой кафе. Я подумал, что могу найти тебя у океана.  
—И оказался прав.  
Пальцы Уилла расстегивали уже третью пуговицу рубашки на себе. Ганнибал остановил его руку, накрыв ее своей. Эмпат вопросительно приподнял брови. Он не сомневался в том, что Ганнибал хотел его так же, как сейчас жаждал его он. Их одержимость друг другом была выше обычного физического проявления, имея иную природу, нежели все известные формы человеческой любви. Но именно ее уникальность и всепоглощающий характер выводили чувство на все возможные уровни.  
—Что произошло сегодня ночью?  
Уилл вздохнул, чуть не рассмеявшись тому, что Ганнибал продержался недолго. Впрочем, теперь это уже не было простым любопытством, доктор имел право знать, что именно послужило причиной резкой перемены в его друге. Однако Уилл не спешил отвечать, наслаждаясь неведением Ганнибала; он развернул ладонь, переплетая свои пальцы с пальцами доктора. Тот все еще немного щурился от света, радужка глаз в таком освещении казалась резко-золотой.  
—Сегодня ночью я пытался быть тобой.  
—И что же ты почувствовал, пытаясь быть мной? — доктор погладил большим пальцем ребро ладони друга.  
—Я осознал самого себя.  
Ганнибал улыбнулся. Кажется, он понял все без лишних слов, и следующие его слова это подтвердили:  
—Ты не убил.  
—В этом не было надобности.  
Ганнибал приблизился, попадая под тень Уилла — стена света больше не разделяла их, теперь они могли беспрепятственно вглядываться друг в друга. Доктор искал что-то и, судя по тому, как переменилось его выражение лица, нашел. Да, Уилл не стал убивать Ивлина, но это не означало, что он жалеет о том, что разделил с Ганнибалом убийство Френсиса и нашел этот обоюдный акт прекрасным. Минувшей ночью Уилл искал себя, пытаясь осознать, чем завершилось его становление. Если раньше он нес в себе печать всех тех, кто прошел через него благодаря дару эмпатии, в частности Ганнибала, то теперь он ясно видел самого себя.  
—Понятно.  
В следующем их поцелуе уже не было той джентельменской сдержанности, с которой Ганнибал придерживал Уилла в коридоре. Доктор потянул за руку своего друга — в падении губы сразу поймали чужие губы и каждый изгиб тела, казалось, нашел свою нишу. Уилла не покидало ощущение, будто они были настолько близки уже очень давно, все казалось невероятно правильным, движение одного продолжало движение другого, и в этой синхронности Уилл увидел то, о чем ему говорили уже давно: они с Ганнибалом — семья. Осознание этого было совершенно неописуемым. Оглушительно, невероятно. Невероятно настолько, что если бы не легкая, но такая назойливо-противная боль в обожжённом кофе языке, Уилл бы засомневался в том, что не грезил наяву. Однако было утро, свет пробивался сквозь веки, ощущался на обнаженной коже, когда они, содрав друг с друга рубашку и кофту, оказались рядом с окном. Уилл задыхался, отстранившись, но крепко вцепившись в предплечья Ганнибала. Под пальцами громко билась чужая кровь, эхом отдаваясь в собственных висках, точно так же, как и тогда на обрыве, и Уилл в который раз подумал, что только рядом с Ганнибалом он чувствует себя настолько живым.  
Уилл повалил доктора на матрас и тут же опомнился, приподнявшись на локтях, чтобы удостовериться, не причинил ли случайно тому боль, но, наткнувшись на влажный взгляд из-под растрепавшихся волос, ощутил, как его покидают последние остатки разума. Только с Уиллом Ганнибал был настолько открыт, только ему одному принадлежал всей своей сутью. Доктор не пытался перехватить инициативу, понимая, что не привыкшему к любви с мужчиной Уиллу нужно позволить освоиться самостоятельно. Однако Уилла не беспокоило то, что Ганнибал был мужчиной, он видел прошлое и настоящее, видел то, какими они оба были и какими стали сейчас, оказав влияние друг на друга, раскрыв потенциал, став лучшей версией себя. Он _чувствовал будущее_. И сходил с ума от того, что все это возможно, от того, как легок разум и каким ясным ощущается этот момент, когда они, словно пара подростков, терлись друг о друга сквозь брюки в отчаянном стремлении быть ближе. Ганнибал хотел протянуть руку между ними, но Уилл опередил его, заставив доктора выгнуться с глухим стоном. Продержались оба недолго, так и не сумев перейти от фрота к чему-нибудь более осмысленному.  
—Не так себе я представлял нашу первую близость. — Ганнибал приоткрыл глаза, чтобы взглянуть на Уилла.  
Они лежали, запутавшись ногами, на узком матрасе друг напротив друга. Опустошенные и неимоверно уставшие от бессонной нервной ночи. За спиной Ганнибала ровным потоком лился солнечный свет, отражаясь теплом на притаившихся в тени стенах.  
—Вероятно, с долгой прелюдией на шелковых простынях или же наоборот страстно сцепившись в луже чьей-нибудь крови, — усмехнулся Уилл, потянув за край своей единственной подушки под Ганнибалом, чтобы тоже положить голову, — Ты разочарован?  
—Реальность изящнее любой фантазии, если уметь взглянуть на нее под правильным углом.  
Уилл засмеялся.  
—И это я слышу от человека, чье кредо жизни — искусство.

Когда Уилл проснулся, был уже сумеречный вечер. Ганнибал наблюдал за его пробуждением, все так же лежа рядом, подложив руку под голову.  
—И долго ты уже не спишь?  
—Не хотел оставлять тебя одного.  
Уилл медленно потянулся, чтобы коснуться его губ, полуприкрыв глаза и вслушиваясь в собственные ощущения. Нет, мир не перевернулся после того, как они переспали, если, конечно, то, что у них было, вообще можно было назвать сексом. Но яснее ощущалось другое, едва заметное фоновое чувство, которое незримо присутствовало все время их пребывания здесь.  
Чио сидела на кушетке, обхватив руками дымящуюся кружку. Вероятно, она заглядывала к ним, потому что никакого удивления на ее лице не отобразилось. Доктор улыбнулся ей и невозмутимо прошел в ванную. Уилл же остался неловко стоять у стены под изучающим взглядом девушки — утром он совсем забыл о ее существовании.  
—Если голоден, Ганнибал оставил для тебя часть вчерашнего ужина в холодильнике.  
—Он готовил сам?  
—Да.  
Вчерашний вечер должен был быть особенным, догадался Уилл. Чио, как бы услышав ход его мыслей, открыла лежащий перед ней ноутбук и, что-то пощелкав, развернула его экраном к Уиллу. Подойдя ближе, он склонился, чтобы прочитать заголовок, затем обошел столик, сел рядом с девушкой и углубился в чтение статьи. Дочитав ее до конца, он перешел по вкладке “Tattlecrime”, фыркнул и откинулся назад. Представленные Фредди события хоть и были утрированы, но в корне все ее догадки оказались правдивы.  
—Я рада за вас.  
Уилл кинул на Чио взгляд. Он понял, что она имеет в виду вовсе не то, что их наконец официально признали погибшими, и ее слова прозвучали так просто и искренне, что эмпат не нашелся что ответить. К счастью, из ванной показался Ганнибал, в брюках, с влажными волосами и накинутым на плечи полотенцем. Уилл подумал, что ему тоже нужно принять душ — утром не было сил, чтобы до него дойти, и они ограничились лишь коробкой с салфетками, оставшейся в комнате после болезни.  
После того, как Уилл вернулся из душа, они поужинали втроем, и Ганнибал предложил провести остаток вечера в кафе на углу их улицы, присмотренном им за время утренних поисков. Там, разместившись за обособленным столиком у окна, доктор попросил официанта принести на троих бутылку красного вина. Уилл не помнил, чтобы Ганнибал когда-либо ходил при нем в кафе или рестораны, и подумал, что в дороге у того вряд ли будет возможность всегда готовить самому. В их жизнях начали происходить колоссальные изменения, Уилл боялся и желал их одновременно, но если раньше, после падения, он был совершенно сбит с толку, то теперь он видел возможность их общего будущего.  
Почувствовав на себе взгляд, Уилл оторвался от созерцания огней столпившихся на перекрестке автомобилей. Доктору чертовски шли очки, которые тот нацепил на себя перед самым выходом из дома (откуда он вообще их взял?), с аккуратно-стриженной бородой и ничем не уложенными волосами тот выглядел совершенно иначе, чем в прежней жизни. Ганнибал c легкой полуулыбкой протягивал ему бокал вина, и Уилл принял его, соприкоснувшись с теплыми пальцами.

***

Лайнер выходил в среду из круизного порта на Манхэттене. Смысла задерживаться в их городе больше не было, поэтому в воскресенье они совершили все необходимые приготовления и уже утром в понедельник отправились в Нью-Йорк.  
Путь на машине занял почти четыре часа. Чио довезла их до апарт-отеля, расположившегося в начале Верхнего Вест-Сайда, где Уиллу с Ганнибалом предстояло прожить две ночи до начала путешествия через Атлантику. Вещей у них с собой почти не было, лишь то, что необходимо для начальной маскировки — заняться детальным созданием новых образов они планировали в самом Нью-Йорке, где выбор вещей и услуг был намного шире, чем в городке, из которого они уехали. Уилл нервничал, будучи впервые вынужден скрываться от всего мира, ему казалось, что кто-то непременно узнает их, и все закончится, так и не успев начаться. Но их первая регистрация по новым паспортам прошла без проблем, Ганнибал, заметив беспокойство друга, ободряюще коснулся его поясницы, проходя следом в лифтовую зону.  
Уилл никогда не был привередлив в вопросах комфортабельности, но после месяца на матрасе он был счастлив, завидя нормальную просторную кровать. Кроме того, последние две ночи они с Ганнибалом провели вместе, не обсуждая это, просто потому, что нахождение рядом подразумевалось само собой (пускай присутствие Чио и не располагало ни к чему большему, чем просто сон). Вернувшись обратно в гостиную, Уилл застал своих прощавшихся друг с другом спутников. Эмпат не знал, должен ли сказать что-то Чио на прощание, он был благодарен ей за помощь, но друзьями они так и не стали. Хотя, может быть, время, проведенное вместе, сделало свое дело, и Уилл относился теперь к ней с долей теплого понимания. Девушка задержалась взглядом на появившемся в арке Уилле, просто кивнула ему и ушла, не дожидаясь какой-либо реакции в ответ. Уилл не обиделся — в этом была вся Чио.  
Когда они остались вдвоем, Ганнибал поинтересовался у Уилла, как тот относится к импрессионизму в музыке. Память услужливо подсунула имена Равеля и Дебюсси, последнего Уилл даже как-то слышал в живую, когда ездил с Молли в город за покупками: они зашли в торговую галерею, случайно оказавшись на событии, в честь которого под купол центрального пространства вытащили фортепиано. Тогда Молли, оставив мужа с сумками, исчезла в одном из магазинов, а Уилл встал позади окружившей пианиста толпы и, слушая исполнение знаменитой Clair de Lune, не мог отогнать от сердца щемящую тоску по тому, чего, как он думал в тот момент, у него никогда уже не может быть.  
Удивительно, как сильно может поменяться жизнь, когда думаешь, что все уже решено. Воздух стал музыкой. Нежные ноты Дебюсси парили в пространстве зала Линкольн-центра, где Ганнибал предложил Уиллу провести их первый вечер в Нью-Йорке. Они даже успели купить костюмы на Пятой авеню, современного покроя, каких оба еще никогда не носили — Уилл выбирал себе сам, схватив самый нелепо-экстравагантный на свой взгляд, но Ганнибал, к удивлению, оказался в восторге от его «выбора», и Уилл, выйдя к зеркалу, с изумлением отметил, что тот действительно хорошо на него сел, смотрелся необычно, но вовсе не ужасно, как он предполагал.  
Украдкой поглядывая на наслаждавшегося музыкой Ганнибала, Уилл думал о том, как скоро тому вновь захочется совершить убийство и насколько вообще это необходимо, когда они и так неплохо проводят время. Уилл подумал о Беделии, он не сомневался, что та, только узнав об их побеге во время транспортировки, предприняла все меры, чтобы исчезнуть без следа, возможно, даже бежала из страны. Поужинав в одноименном ресторане во дворе Линкольн-центра, атмосфера которого стала прекрасным продолжением романтичного вечера, они решили вернуться в отель пешком, разморенные вином, музыкой и теплыми запахами весны. Ганнибал рассказывал о том, почему из всех музыкальных инструментов остановился на клавесине и терменвоксе; Уилл молча слушал его, пока тот не прервался, остановившись на последнем перекрестке, и затем, не удержавшись, спросил напрямую, был ли у них с Беделией секс. Ганнибал рассмеялся столь неожиданному вопросу и ничего не отвечал, пока они не поднялись в свои апартаменты.  
—Беделия безусловно роскошная женщина, любой мужчина на моем месте не устоял бы перед ее красотой и обаянием, — Ганнибал сделал паузу, встав у панорамного окна позади Уилла, чтобы наблюдать за его реакцией в отражении на стекле, — В своей жизни я опробовал многое, я люблю секс, но не придаю ему столь колоссальное значение, что придают другие люди.  
—То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что у вас с ней ничего не было и вы просто жили вместе, достоверно изображая супружескую пару?  
Ганнибал улыбнулся, любуясь их отражениями на фоне ночного Нью-Йорка — окна выходили на сторону центрального парка и высота позволяла наслаждаться фасадом горящего Мидтауна.  
—У нас с ней отношения другого рода.  
Спиной Уилл ощутил тепло от близости чужого тела, в отражении Ганнибал наклонился к его шее, но ничего не делал — дышал его запахом, как когда-то давно, в самом начале их знакомства.  
—А меня ты действительно хочешь или просто разделяешь мои потребности, чтобы я принадлежал тебе целиком? — с насмешкой поинтересовался Уилл.  
Ганнибал не сразу ответил, но Уилл почувствовал его ответ, от которого его самого тотчас обдало жаром.  
—Я хочу тебя целиком.  
Уилл с ужасом осознал, что хочет отдаться ему прямо здесь, даже не разворачиваясь, глядя на их отражения и мир за стеклом. Но это было плохой идеей, так как у Уилла еще никогда не было мужчины и морально пока он не был к этому готов. Зато была идея получше.  
—Говоришь, опробовал многое? — спросил Уилл, повернувшись к Ганнибалу и положив тому руки на плечи, слегка надавливая.  
Ганнибал, поняв намерение Уилла, послушно опустился перед ним на колени. Уилл зарылся пальцами в его отросшие жестковатые волосы и, наблюдая за тем, что тот вытворяет, молился всем богам, чтобы не продавить спиной стекло, ставшее единственной опорой при отказывающих ногах.  
Долгие годы Ганнибал считал себя хищником высшего порядка, отличаясь умением видеть скрытые процессы этого мира, он наслаждался ощущением собственного превосходства и возможностью контролировать все вокруг. Но теперь, когда они перебрались в спальню, эмпат, с восторгом отмечая отзывчивость доктора на собственные ласки, подумал о том, что вероятно Ганнибал всегда втайне желал, может, поначалу не осознанно, чтобы нашелся кто-то такой же сильный, подобный ему, кому можно вот так просто, по-человечески довериться, позволить вести себя, принадлежать во всех смыслах. А может, эту сторону тот открыл в себе лишь с появлением в его жизни «мангуста» Уилла Грэма; и шалея от этой мысли, понимания того, что такой человек как Ганнибал был готов позволить ему все, что он пожелает, Уилл захотел закрепить за собой право собственности, но был поколеблен собственной неопытностью. Как оказалось, доктор успел подготовиться к такому развитию событий; негласно согласившись на принимающую роль, он, тем не менее, в силу собственной искушенности, перехватил инициативу, вызывая у Уилла ревность и желание скорее подмять под себя. Позже, откатившись в сторону и выравнивая дыхание, Уилл не удержался, чтобы расспросить Ганнибала о его опыте с мужчинами — к его удовлетворению, их было немного и почти все приходились на пору учебы в медицинском университете.  
—После того как ФБР заключило с тобой договор, я навестил Беделию, — Уилл вернулся к уже поднятой за сегодняшний вечер теме, перевернувшись на живот и подперев щеку рукой, чтобы видеть Ганнибала.  
—Ты хотел сбежать со мной еще тогда?  
—Тогда я не знал, чего хотел, это было одним из двух вариантов.  
Ганнибал коснулся пальцем губ Уилла, мягко раздвигая их, чтобы почувствовать твердые влажные зубы, оценить на остроту клыки.  
—Мы навестим ее?  
—Пригласим на ужин.

Выяснять местоположение Беделии за день до отправления лайнера было бессмысленно, Ганнибал попросил заняться этим Чио. Таким образом, ужин на троих был отложен на неопределенное время, но, несмотря на это, Ганнибал пребывал в прекрасном расположении духа, услышав подобную инициативу от самого Уилла. Кроме того, утро началось с восхитительного минета, Уилл на удивление быстро входил во вкус, позволяя сексу органично вплетаться в их отношения. Они едва заставили себя выбраться из постели на завтрак — Ганнибал пожалел, что вчерашним днем не позаботился о покупке продуктов, чтобы приготовить его самому, но ошибки не повторил, и в последнее утро перед отплытием Уилл проснулся от аппетитных ароматов с принесенного в спальню подноса. Похоже, стоит начать к этому привыкать.  
На кровати ровными стопочками лежали вытащенные из чемодана вещи, купленные в предпоследний день пребывания в Нью-Йорке. Очень много вещей. Покупка некоторых из них, на взгляд Уилла, была совершенно лишней и он согласился на это только из-за уговоров Ганнибала (все равно тот платил за все, у доктора было несколько тайных счетов с огромной суммой денег, которые были переведены на две карты с их новыми именами). Несмотря на то, что общение с Ганнибалом привило Уиллу эстетическое чувство и желание выглядеть хорошо, он был не в восторге от их вынужденного шоппинга, хождения по бесконечным дорогим бутикам с невыносимо приставучими консультантами. Однако, встречая свой новый облик на зеркальных поверхностях, он испытывал удовольствие. Ещё большее удовольствие было видеть, как на него смотрит Ганнибал: Уилл уже давно понял, что ему нравится перед ним красоваться, также как и издеваться своей нарочитой грубостью, заставлять вестись на поводу тонких манипуляций.  
Полчаса назад Ганнибал ушёл на ресепшен выяснять некоторые нюансы их круиза, договорившись с Уиллом встретится на верхней палубе. Поместив все свои вещи в шкаф, Уилл одел вытащенные из нагрудного кармана солнцезащитные очки и вышел из каюты.  
Минуя мосты, лайнер неспешно выходил из Гудзона и в какой-то момент стало возможно охватить взглядом весь Нижний Манхеттен, подернутый золотистой утренней дымкой. Паспортный контроль был успешно пройден, Америка оставалась позади, вся прошлая жизнь оставалась позади. Вспоминая слова незнакомца с бакенбардами, Уилл пытался понять, можно ли то, что он ощущал на данный момент, назвать счастьем? Понятие, всегда такое далекое и недостижимое, ложно связанное Уиллом с представлением о нормальной жизни, похожей на ту, что он вел последние три года. Его новая жизнь сейчас прямо противоположна той, что была — не тихая гавань, а вихрь перемен! Уилл представил, как сходят они с парома в Танжере, окунаясь в диковатый арабский мир — им там самое место. Ганнибал наверняка захочет обрядиться в традиционное марокканское платье, чтобы как Сен-Лоран возлежать на подушках в саду аутентичной виллы, где витают ароматы цветущих миндаля и апельсина. А может они поселятся в старом городе Марракеша, в неприметном с улицы доме, с высокими потолками и кружевными арками внутри. К вечеру будут выбираться на площадь Джема эль-Фна, где под теплым низким небом уже зажгутся светлячками огни в палатках торговцев, а затем сворачивать на вертлявые городские улочки, в ночной тени которых высока вероятность набрести на местную преступность. Марокко может стать началом их пути как мужей-убийц, местом где они смогут одновременно залечь на дно и научиться действовать вместе. Но рано или поздно Ганнибала вновь потянет в европейский мир и они переберутся в Гранаду, как тот изначально планировал, а затем двинуться выше по континенту. Вполне вероятно, что Беделия могла бежать в Европу и в таком случае они навестят ее, напомнив о старом должке. И только тогда, вконец покончив со старой жизнью, они, возможно, смогут осесть в каком-нибудь городе и зажить так, как Уиллу всегда хотелось, рядом с человеком, с которым он мог быть полностью собой.  
Ганнибал появился незаметно, молча опершись спиной на леера и любуясь профилем друга, пока тот не заметил на себе взгляд. Он улыбался, темно-сливовая рубашка красиво сочеталась с его цветом глаз, изящная простота нового облика вообще была ему очень к лицу. Они оба так изменились, как внешне, так и внутренне.  
Волнение, впервые охватившее Уилла в машине Чио на пути в их городок, всегда фоном присутствовавшее, но раскрывшее свою природу лишь в то утро, когда он осознал, что все возможно, теперь приняло мягкую спокойную форму. Никто никогда в жизни не смотрел на Уилла так, как смотрел на него Ганнибал. Это ощущалось как спустя полжизни наконец обрести свое место, увидеть многогранность окружающего мира и одновременно ясно ощутить самого себя. Невозможно предвидеть будущее, можно лишь почувствовать его потенциал. И Уилл его чувствовал, также как, осознав себя, он почувствовал только свои примерные границы — трансформация продолжалась, но теперь Уилл ее не боялся, не боялся принять себя и быть счастливым. Ведь сложно предугадать, каким именно будет их путешествие, реальность непредсказуема по своей сути, но, когда находишь себя, энтропия оборачивается вспять, любовь в глазах того, кого любишь, открывает то, что было сокрыто раньше, она выкладывает дорогу в будущее, обращая хаос в гармонию.  
Сколько времени должно было утечь, чтобы этот момент наконец настал. Вся шелуха скинута, все форты сломлены, все игры завершены. Некоторое время они просто стояли на верхней палубе, наслаждаясь прохладным океаническим бризом и мягкой теплотой утреннего солнца. Уилл вспоминал Эбигейл и все то, через что им пришлось пройти и оставить позади, в их прошлой жизни. Вчерашним вечером Ганнибал рассказывал ему о Мише и Уилл понял, что тот больше не одержим идеей о разбитой чашке. Любовь отсылает к трепетно спрятанному от самого себя, почти забытому и непозволительно прекрасному — к имаго. Образ Миши являлся частью имаго Ганнибала, а полное его воплощение впоследствии было обретено в Уилле. Трансформация представила прошлое в совершенно новом свете и теперь время потекло так, как то было заложено природой — в этот момент, этим бархатным весенним утром, началась новая жизнь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Обложка к фанфику моего авторства - http://karlafrazetty.deviantart.com/art/Some-Velvet-Morning-673849611?ga_submit_new=10%3A1491747100&ga_type=edit&ga_changes=1&ga_recent=1
> 
> В общем, я решила, что больше тянуть с выкладкой нельзя, поэтому выставляю последнюю часть неотбеченной. 
> 
> Фанфик получился довольно специфическим, но, в целом, несмотря на то, что я угарала над написанием некоторых моментов в последней части, я удовлетворена написанным. Эта работа также символически является переходным периодом в моей собственной жизни, поэтому в ней очень много субъективного. Однако, я думаю, мне удалось правдоподобно разрешить проблему постфинала. Хотелось обоснованного хеппи-энда) 
> 
> Всех с весной ♥
> 
> Оставляйте, пожалуйста, отзывы) Я писала это почти два года и вряд ли когда-нибудь еще буду что-то подобное писать - рисование получается лучше ахах, но опыт был интересным!


End file.
